Divine Retribution
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Alucard x Hans pairing. After having barely survived the battles in England, Hans is saved by Alucard and taken to the Hellsing Organization where he just might be given a second chance at a few things. Shameless yaoi and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Divine Retribution

Chapter One

_**Third Person POV**_

"Ugh…"grumbled a particularly strained voice through teeth clenched with unimaginable pain before more coughs and precious, heavy breathing of air ensued, "…ha…ha…ha…"

Amidst the seemingly endless rubble and massive amounts of obliterated debris that littered the once prosperous and peaceful streets and also tattered the surrounding and previously proud buildings, lay a man dressed in a long, green-brown greatcoat that was singed and ragged at the edges – his gloved, left hand pressed against his wounded and bleeding right side in an attempt to slow down the amount of blood he was losing.

The war between the man's own Millennium Battalion and that of the Hellsing Organization, inexorably coupled with the God-fearing Iscariot Organization, had been a serious of long-awaited strategies of brutality, force, cunning, and sacrifice on all ends.

The streets of London were in ruins from ruthless maneuvers as the incomprehensibly crazed Major had ordered strike after strike of his men to plunder through the quaint towns to crush any resistance to their cause and especially Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, herself.

Even though the Captain had survived his battle with Seras Victoria, the man with brilliant wine-colored eyes was fading fast as he tried to stay as calm as any dying soldier might fathom of doing as he lie there on top of all that uncomfortable wreckage of bricks and concrete…just waiting for death to finally claim him.

The Captain noticed indifferently that his mouth was extraordinarily dry as he tried to swallow some spit to moisten his throat, his keen vision starting to blur around the edges a bit as he could only stare with half-lidded, tired eyes at the side of a far-off, grey-stoned building opposite his lying form.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" said a startlingly calm but chilling voice smoothly, the owner obviously smiling wide as he spoke his menacing, belittling words from somewhere the Captain could not see.

The Captain licked his dry, cracked lips, slowly blinking his exhausted, heavy, but beautiful eyes; his senses too dulled and far too fatigued from war to care too much about what this person was saying; as he mentally registered that the owner of such a timbered voice was coming closer to him.

"It looks like you've sure had a pretty bad day, Captain," the approaching man stated sarcastically, cruelly as he looked the dying man over with joyous, fiery eyes before stopping by his side and kneeling down next to the bleeding Nazi officer.

Finally letting his curiosity get the better of him since the man was so close now; the silver-haired and high ranking officer of the Millennium group gingerly turned his head towards the man by his side and gasped aloud as soon as his partially unfocused eyes beheld the all-too familiar red hat and matching coat, midnight black hair, and the grin of a malicious madman at large.

The Captain could not hide his masterfully silent trepidation about having such a dangerous and relentless specimen kneeling right next to his broken and painful body, rendering him completely at the other man's mercy while the only thing he could do was ruefully wait for it all to happen.

"Oh, there are those lovely eyes of yours," Alucard cooed sweetly as he brought a white-gloved hand to the side of the Captain's tanned, smooth face and gently brushed some of his liquid-silver hair out of his eyes.

"You know, I've always wondered what that voice of yours would sound like…even if it was through pain," Alucard continued to his prey as he used his other hand to briefly but sharply squeeze the Captain's injured side, causing the ruptured flesh to stretch and strain under his harsh treatment.

Immediately, the Captain squeezed his beautiful eyes shut as he grit his teeth even harder together to stave off his hoarse groan of mind-splitting pain that escaped him, leaving him breathing even harder through his nose afterwards.

"Ah…not bad," Alucard commented wickedly as he almost lovingly pulled the Captain's matching hat off of him, making more of the man's stunning, white hair flow around his head and onto the ground, before the smirking Nosferatu brought his deadly lips close to the Captain's ear.

"I think…I'll keep you, Captain," Alucard informed coolly to the Captain who could only stare out ahead of him as he kept his head lying on its side before he, effectively, lost consciousness and gave into the approaching, overwhelming darkness that overtook his vision, his everything in a blinding, enveloping grasp.

X

Several hours later…

"Sir Integra, we have something you must see immediately!" a black-armored guard suddenly called to his intimidating female commander as he burst through the large, double doors to her expansive and spacious office.

Sir Integra calmly finished lighting her small, brown cigar before regarding her overzealous soldier with resilient and admirable finesse shining through her words.

"Let's see it, then" the long-haired woman said as she exhaled the musky smoke from her cigar, her piercing blue eyes raising up from the many papers that cluttered her desk to the front of her office apathetically.

She watched as the guard who had spoken to her turned back towards the opened doorway and gave a wide wave of his arm, apparently beckoning others to come into the office as well.

Suddenly, two heavily armed guards trudged ungracefully into Sir Integra's view; a much larger man whose entire torso was bare but wrapped in thick bandages was in between them and lightly struggling as the guards pushed and pulled him into the room and forced him onto his knees.

The man only breathed hard for a moment more; making his large, tanned shoulders rise and drop slowly; his hands shackled behind his back; as he kept his white-silver head lowered to stare at his parted knees that were clothed in his own dust-colored, standard-issued Nazi uniform pants.

Sir Integra's ocean-blue eyes widened in complete shock once she saw one of her most deadliest of enemies be wrestled down to his knees by her men, but schooled her equally tanned features once she observed how obviously wounded he was as well as how he was also momentarily calm.

Full of determined poise and grace, Sir Integra rose up from her high-backed chair and fearlessly strode across the dual-tiled room to stand directly in front of the broken, utterly defeated prisoner.

The mannerisms that the strong, well-trained man before her exhibited nothing but pure despair, shame, and anguish, and the heir of the Hellsing Organization did not miss how his broad shoulders were not squared and how he was not meeting her gaze yet.

"What is your name, soldier?" Sir Integra demanded sternly but not harshly as she continued to look over the disheartened and completely humbled man at her feet.

No response.

Chewing a little harder on her cigar, Sir Integra promptly reached a gloved hand down, seized the Captain's chin, and lifted his head up so he may finally look her in the eye while she spoke.

Sir Integra had initially planned on repeating her question with more shrill venom in her voice to prove her aggravation at being ignored, but instantly dismissed that cognitive thought as her calculating, blue gaze could not help but soften a bit upon seeing the Captain's entrancing rose-colored and naturally half-lidded eyes peering right up into hers – the Captain's gaze showing so much mental and physical pain even though the rest of his handsome, sun-kissed face remained stoic and impassive.

He looked like a man apart, a man completely lost and helpless who needed something…something that was unnamable, unreachable; impossible; but mandatory nonetheless.

He looked so fragile despite his large, well-muscled stature and deadly combative skills of which Sir Integra was not without knowledge.

However, Sir Integra gently relaxed her fingers that held his chin as she said, "Tell me your name."

The Captain visibly swallowed before slightly craning his head up to seek out one of the guards that was currently training his M16 semi-automatic rifle on him, just in case.

"She wants to know your name. _Wie heißt du?_" the guard clarified in the Captain's own native tongue of German, catching onto the meaning behind his gaze that he simply did not understand what was being asked of him.

Understanding now, the Captain turned his head back towards Sir Integra and said quietly, seemingly unsure about his own voice, "Günsche …Hans Günsche."

Sir Integra smiled, pleased that her intriguing Nazi captive was cooperative with her at all, and softly released his chin from her hold as she straightened her spine; her eyes never leaving his worried face as she considered his stunning features for a moment.

"Well, Hans…you work for me now," the Hellsing heir declared around her cigar triumphantly, almost smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked down at the Captain, "…but not until you are properly healed, so I shall have a room made for you. Off you go, then."

On cue, both of the guardsmen hoisted Hans' much larger form up from the floor; the Captain having an endearingly puzzled look on his face as he was almost reluctant to have to look away from Integra's kind smile, as they guided him from the room and down to the sub-basement where they knew he was to be held until further notice.

Sir Integra saw her men leave with the newest addition to her organization in tow, the long-haired woman chuckling darkly to herself as she walked back over to her large desk and chair as she considered how that 'newest addition' was none other than a German Millennium officer, himself.

"This should be quite interesting indeed," Sir Integra said aloud, adding onto her own internal thought as her words regarded both the situation of having an ex-Nazi member in her organization as well as having someone as captivating as him within her grasp.

X

Later that night…

Hans was currently sleeping in a surprisingly firm and comfortable bed inside one of the stone-walled rooms within the sub-basement – the notorious Captain lying on his back with the off-white, silk sheets pulled up to his collarbone, effectively hiding his bandaged torso from view.

Mercury-colored hair draped across one side of his face, the rest spilled over on top of his feather-stuffed pillow, as the Captain had already been inspected for further damage by a military physician, given a fast transfusion of blood to replenish what was lost, and then made to get some rest.

Truthfully, the Captain had been rather confused as to what was going on and why members of the Hellsing Organization was seemingly going out of their way to help and accommodate him, but the doctor had known a little German and had explained to him that he was to now serve Sir Integra and that she had ordered all this be done.

At the end of his treatment for the night, Hans had practically collapsed into bed, drifting off into a deep, dreamless slumber rather quickly due to his overworked mind that greatly conflicted with his exhausted body.

Far too much had happened to him today, and Hans was extremely grateful when he was finally allowed to retire in a large, warm bed for the evening – his mind still unable to fully comprehend and accept every implication of what had only just recently happened, but his nerves were beyond shot and he had fallen asleep as soon as he had lain down.

_Creak._

_Tap…tap…tap._

With careful, measured steps sounding against the cool, stone floor, a lone figure slowly approached the resting werewolf shape-shifter.

Closer and closer, the suited figure walked towards the peacefully slumbering man until a small, delicate hand reached out and cautiously brushed some of Hans' silky, silver locks out of his face – the owner pleased to discover that his odd-colored hair actually felt just as soft as it looked.

"Quite a find, isn't he…Sir Integra?" Alucard's voice preceded his materializing body that seemed to leak in from the wall adjacent to the two other figures in the modestly furnished but refreshingly open room of the ex-Nazi.

Sir Integra lingeringly retracted her perfectly manicured fingers from Hans' tranquil face as she barely turned to regard her loyal but wily servant that now stood a little off to her right – her eyes still on the Captain while Alucard watched his master's movements scrupulously.

"I take it that you were the one who found him?" Sir Integra questioned solidly to the red-clad man standing a little ways behind her.

"Yes, I did," Alucard smiled as he could already sense the Hellsing heir's attraction to his new, beautiful pet, "and I shall be the one to claim him."

"But he is to work for me, you understand Alucard?" Sir Integra pressed a bit harshly, not particularly liking how her black-haired servant worded his previous statement, like Hans was something to be owned.

"Yes, but he will be _mine_," Alucard restated, grinning wider as he gathered that Integra would understand his hidden, unspoken meaning now.

Sighing quietly, Integra shot Alucard a sharp, narrowed glare from over her shoulder as the lady said, "We are not discussing this here. It is highly inappropriate."

"Whatever you say, my master," Alucard replied, emphasizing how he addressed Sir Integra as he bowed sickeningly politely to the long-haired woman who just barely had a tint of pink gracing her tanned cheeks.

Cutting into the Integra's and Alucard organized but ruthless banter with one another, Hans suddenly groaned softly in his sleep as he turned over to lay on his uninjured side – the German having never woken up despite their conversation and was now exposing a little of his tanned but scarred back to them as he continued to rest comfortably.

Sighing again out of relief at not being found out, Integra made to stride out of the darkened and slightly chilled room, but not before she stopped right next to Alucard, who was now adamantly leering at Hans, and cast a deathly-serious glare towards him.

"Alucard, he is not to be harmed, I don't care how much you hate him. Is that clear?" Integra demanded evenly of her vampiric servant whose smile finally subsided into an understanding and obliging upturn of his pale lips.

"Crystal clear, Sir Integra," Alucard affirmed his master positively with no inconsistencies in his voice that genuinely settled Integra's mind and allowed her to believe that Alucard had, in fact, truly meant what he had said.

"Good," Integra responded shortly before exiting the room, satisfied that Hans had been well-taken care of by her staff and was able to sleep soundly, as well as that she had Alucard's word that no harm would come to him by his hand, at least.

Alucard had listened to Integra leave, relieved when he had heard her shut the door quietly behind her and the sound of her ascending the set of stairs at the end of the hall, before he stepped soundlessly up to Hans' bedside.

Recalling that it had only been earlier that day when Alucard had been in this same position of standing over Hans as the latter lie flat on his back amidst a sea of destruction and rubble, blissfully unaware of the pressing, unabashed desire emanating from the dark-haired man hovering over him, drinking in his every little feature, while thinking of unspeakable things that he wanted to do to the currently incapacitated but staggeringly gorgeous Captain of the Millennium Battalion.

"Hate you?" Alucard repeated Integra's words to him with sly mockery and dripping sarcasm lacing his whispers as he slowly but with fluid-like elegance that only a being with inhuman capabilities could execute, leaned over the sleeping German officer and gently trailed his gloved fingertips down the side of his smooth, chiseled jaw, "How could I hate someone so powerless, so beautiful? What nonsense that woman speaks sometimes. I could never hate someone so…perfect…and in time, you will learn love me as well."

Having said what he wished to his handsome, silent obsession, Alucard kept his fingertips light on the bottom of Hans' jaw, near his chin, as to not rouse him from his needed sleep, while the black-haired man tilted his head down even more towards his deadly enemy so he may place the softest of kisses onto those tanned, parted lips that seemed to beckon attention and praise.

Alucard carefully pulled his lips away from Hans' petal-soft mouth but still remained close to the German as he inhaled deeply of the silver-haired man's scent; favoring greatly how he smelled of gunpowder and cinnamon; before letting his tingling fingertips slide the rest of the way down his chin until Alucard removed himself completely from the intoxicatingly arousing man that lie so invitingly before him.

"In time…"Alucard said aloud, more to himself than to the sleeping man, before he turned on his heel and forced himself to swiftly walk out of the room so Hans may get a good night's sleep undisturbed.

X

The next morning…

Hans Günsche awoke by his own body telling him that he could not sleep another wink even if he tried, making the Captain feel inexplicably refreshed and revitalized as he sat up in bed.

The slippery silk sheets draped off of his chest and pooled in his lap as the German soldier lifted both of his long, strong arms over his head and stretched out the somewhat cramped muscles in his back.

As soon as he brought his hands back down, he noticed that his previously injured side did not hurt anymore, meaning that he had to have regenerated new cells that had healed his wounds after he had eaten and while he had slept last night.

Just as the Captain was about to start feeling where the end of the long, white bandaged ended on his side, the thick, wooden door to his simple room opened up.

"Ah, you're awake," greeted the same kind-faced physician that Hans had seen yesterday as he entered the room and closed the door, "Guten morgen, Hans."

Hans' featured slightly brightened at the doctor's fluent German and gentle smile directed towards him as he set down his little black briefcase on top of the small, round table in the middle of the room.

"Guten morgen," Hans replied quietly, his voice cracking a bit from being so vastly unused in all his years of military service under the psychotic Major who had had no need to hear others' opinions and such.

Using as much German as he knew, the aged doctor informed an obedient and docile Hans what he was doing as he removed the bandages and had him test out his newly regenerated muscles in his trim, perfectly contoured side before the doctor offered him another pleased smile at his astounding progress.

"Ah…um…let's see now…"the doctor wracked his brain, trying to remember the German words for what he wanted to say to the ex-Nazi next, "Frühstück… nach oben."

The doctor was relieved to see Hans nod understandingly before going over to his large, wooden armoire in the corner to dress before heading upstairs for breakfast…just like how the good doctor had stumbled through telling him.

Hans heard the door to his room shut before he pulled out a few articles of clothing that surprisingly closely resembled his own previous uniform sans the Hellsing insignia that decorated both shoulders and breast-pockets – the soldier loyally laying them on the back of one of his tableside chairs so he may change into them.

Slipping the thick, durable fabric of the Hellsing uniform over his wide shoulders, Hans inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to find some solid sense of rationale to his blatant act of betrayal to the only cause that he had ever known.

Golden buttons were fastened, cuffs were adjusted, and the matching pants and boots were shrugged on as Hans contemplated his situation carefully; tediously picking apart how maybe his flaunt with death truly did serve as his rebirth into this new organization; how he was a soldier to his very core so it really did not matter whose side he was pulling a trigger for; and that he could not dismiss the fact that he had never been looked upon with such compassion than when Sir Integra has held his face in her small hand and had genuinely sought out his eyes with her own.

Maybe…working for her would not be so bad.

Maybe, he could finally be treated as more than just a bloodthirsty animal, a killing machine that only needs to do another's bidding.

Maybe, just maybe, Integra would look at him that way again and smile…and he would know that he had done well; pleased her; and that he had made someone happy for once.

With that thought in mind, Hans briskly walked out of his room and headed up the stairs as he had been told to do so, his lovely eyes darting every which way as he took in his fresh surroundings and also tried to prepare himself for any threats.

Upon reaching the first floor, where a rich, crimson carpet colored the floor and tasteful off-white walls had intricate, golden designs swirling up in between numerous, large paintings, Hans rounded a corner on instinct alone until his highly adept nose picked up a few, familiar scents.

Based off what his sharp senses told him, Hans chose to enter the last room on the right, and was instantly met with the sight of Seras Victoria lifting up a white, porcelain bowl of something to her lips as she also peeked over at him.

"Mmph!' Seras almost sputtered in shock before slamming the bowl back down on the long table of the dining room, her eyes wide with fear and confusion as she fought to swallow the nourishing blood down so she may speak.

Hans had already began slowly making his way further inside the spacious and impossibly tidy dining room, large windows making up almost all of the opposite wall from where he was and allowing massive amounts of brilliant, yellow light from the morning sun to pour in and temporarily blind him, and he took a chair far away from the perplexed policewoman as she finally stammered loudly, "Y-you! What…what the hell is going on?! I…what?! Why are you here? Did you come here to fight??"

Hans had barely understood the spunky blonde's somewhat amusing rant and rave, but he had understood the word 'fight,' so, as he readied a few servings of meat and grain and other things from the spread on the table for himself, he only shook his head 'no' in response towards her.

"Huh…"Seras breathed out, still stunned and mystified but slowly calming down as she watched her former enemy, dressed in proper Hellsing-issued attire, casually eat his meal in silence.

"Are you uh…are you going to see Sir Integra after this?" Seras questioned nervously, prompting the silver-haired man to look at her as he finished taking another gulp of his coffee.

Setting down the plain white mug on the table, Hans licked around the inside of his mouth before nodding 'yes' to the blonde vampire.

"Oh, because we um…could go there together, you see," Seras muttered rather ineloquently to the much more composed man who was still casting his lovely wine-colored eyes patiently her way even though she was speaking a language he did not know, "I am heading that way as well."

Slightly knitting his thin, silver eyebrows together, Hans tilted his head to a side in charming confusion, instantly making the blonde policewoman realize that he did not know what she had said to him.

"Oh! Right…um…"Seras tried again, rethinking her strategy of communicating with the stoic, serene-looking German.

Seras timidly pointed at herself, then at Hans, and then at the door and said, "Integra."

"Ja," Hans replied coolly, getting the fiery blonde's meaning and feeling a bit humbled that she was willing to help him out and go to the Hellsing heir's office with him.

Seras perked up upon hearing Hans' positive reply as she smiled at him as he stood up from his chair, pushed it underneath the table, and then walked to her side so they may exit the lavishly decorated dining room together.

Seras and Hans navigated through the many, long corridors of the Hellsing Organization in a comfortable silence; the policewoman feeling rather proud that they had someone like Hans on their side now as she occasionally cast the quiet werewolf an excited side-glance; until they reached a set of familiar double doors.

Seras knocked a few times before politely announcing their arrival, "Sir Integra, Seras and…Hans here to see you.

"You can come in," the commander of Hellsing Organization replied from within the large office.

Seras walked in first, followed by Hans who made sure to close the door behind him before facing his lady – the soldier immediately placing his gloved hands behind his back as he lifted his chin and presented himself accordingly.

Sir Integra smiled at the typical German-soldier gesture as she interlaced her fingers together on top of her impressive desk, taking in the scandalous but pleasing sight of the two of them standing side by side – Seras' height barely reaching Hans' shoulders, especially when he stood as straight and statuesque as he was now.

"Seras, I have a mission for you to be carried out immediately," Integra informed the young, female vampire who quickly rushed up to her desk to retrieve the single sheet of paper with all the mission details and requirements, "You are to head just north of here and rendezvous with Sister Heinkel in order to carry out your investigation of any last-ditch efforts being made by surviving members of Millennium. Report back here as soon as you have uncovered something!"

"Yes, Sir Integra; right away!" Seras ardently replied with a quick and somewhat sloppy salute before practically racing out of her commander's office so she may gather her large but extremely useful guns and ammunition prior to setting off towards her destination.

Hans had been patiently awaiting orders directed at him from the long-haired heir to the Hellsing Organization, not moving a muscle as he only kept his half-lidded eyes staring straight ahead neutrally.

"As for you, Hans," Integra started with a much lighter and much less serious tone in her voice as she looked into his glowing, rose-colored eyes that were probably looking above her head or at the wall in between a few of the windows, "…you are to go to the Hellsing library at once and study our language. I'll be personally checking your progress."

Again, most of what Sir Integra had spoken had been lost on him, except for the words 'library' and 'English,' which enabled the former Nazi soldier to quickly and logically surmise what his commander was telling him.

"Ja, mein fraulein," Hans replied dutifully with his velvet, baritone voice and a polite bow of his head before sharply turning on his heel and exiting Sir Integra's office so he may carry out his orders as soon as possible.

Sir Integra smiled as she watched him go off to fulfill his first duty ever for the Hellsing Organization; her hands busy opening up the small drawer on her right side to retrieve one of her small cigars to smoke.

X

After having gotten rather lost a number of times on the way to the high-ceilinged and overwhelmingly sophisticated library, Hans was now sitting at one of the impressive oak tables, his space littered with books of all different shapes, sizes, and colors, as he had already committed several hours to learning the English language.

Thankfully, to the time-defying warrior, the task was not too difficult as he had soon discovered that English was actually a West Germanic language that originated from early Anglo-Saxon dialects brought over to Britain.

Hans had approached his task quite methodically, however, as he had taken to first learning basic pronunciation of letters, followed by common phrases, as well as different conjugations of words.

It had not taken long for Hans to realize that while English may not be the most aesthetically pleasing language to hear, it was the one most utilized throughout the world, so learning it would only help him in the long run.

Besides, it was his only standing order after all, and it would make living here with these people much easier.

"Found you," cooed a familiar voice that sounded like running water next to the studious werewolf, making him lift his white-silver head up from his book to regard his company.

Alucard could not help but smile at the positively adorable sight of Hans studying how to speak English, towers of volumes of books almost creating a cage around his work area on the table, before he smoothly sat down in a wooden chair right next to the German.

Warm, rose eyes quietly followed Alucard's every movement as the deadly and somewhat insane vampire sat next to him, still smiling at him as he removed his glasses to reveal his orange-red eyes that looked like they could melt glaciers as they considered the Captain shamelessly.

"I see you are learning our language, "Alucard continued conversationally but not without a cool smirk twisting his pale, supple lips while he leaned back in his chair, "…how is it coming so far?"

Hans dropped Alucard's smoldering gaze in favor of observing a corner of the dark, wooden table for a second, seemingly thinking Alucard's question over, before he lifted his lovely eyes to the vampire again and said quietly, "It is going well."

Hans' natural German accent was thick within his words, but Alucard's smile widened across his pale features at hearing the beautiful Captain finally say something to him.

Alucard was not disappointed – Hans' voice truly was as melodic and rich as he had thought it would be.

"I can see that," Alucard replied smartly, also pleased with how quickly Hans was apparently picking up his language, as he crossed one of his black-clad legs over the other and folded his gloved hands on top of his lap while he continued, "…and by the way…"

Upon noticing that Alucard had trailed off with his sentence as he had, Hans blinked quizzically at him before saying, "…yes?"

Suddenly, Alucard leaned forward in his chair, far enough to have his handsome, sheet-white face mere inches away from a now startled Captain who could only meet Alucard's half-lidded and tempting gaze with his own as the vampire added, "That uniform looks good on you, Hans."

Hans had visibly shivered upon hearing his name being spoken so sensually by Alucard, the latter having practically purred out the name as if it was the most heavenly word he knew, and in the next instant, Alucard disappeared with only a few, throaty chuckles lingering in his wake.

As soon as the sounds of mild laughter had subsided, Hans relaxed his tense muscles, sighing out the air he had been unconsciously holding when Alucard had been so close to him, and quickly surveyed the area to his left and right to see if anyone else had just seen what had happened.

There was no one.

Good.

Turning back to his work, Hans's handsome, tanned features still displayed a bit of his unease and confusion as he tried to force himself to pick up where he had left off in the book he had been reading prior to the vampire's intrusion.

However, the Captain's attempt to go back to what he had been doing was in vain, as he mindlessly drew in his bottom lip in between his teeth to chew on, while his abruptly frazzled brain struggled to find a reason as to why he could still feel the tiny, silver hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

X

_Author's Note_: Oh holy crap. I can't believe I'm doing this lol. Drop me a line and let me know what you think so far, if you please. Thanks, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Third Person POV**_

Eleven days later…

"Oi, Hans…Hans!!" Seras bellowed loudly to her co-worker and most recent friend from across the lush courtyard outside of the Hellsing manor.

Hans Günsche had been sitting quietly on a grey, stone bench, reading his latest book in the bright afternoon sunshine, but looked up from the text upon hearing his name being shouted so relentlesly as it had.

Seras Victoria, having been back from her mission up north for only a few days now, gleefully ran up to the tanned, composed German with an obnoxious wave of her arm to greet him from afar.

Despite himself and his long, hard years of intense military training under a the watchful and scrutinizing eye of a madman, Hans allowed a tiny smirk to grace his attractive features regarding his comrade's unusual and seemingly childish nature – the very sight of it endearing to the German soldier who had never seen anyone act that way until he had met her.

Panting a bit for air upon reaching his side, Seras said, "Oi, what are you doing all alone out here?"

"Reading," Hans replied simply, showing her the dark blue-backed book that he held in his large, white-gloved hands as he remained seated on the bench.

"But…why, when you could be doing so many other things?" Seras questioned disbelievingly, like she just could not bring herself to understand why anyone would choose to sit by their lonesome and finish a book in peace.

"Sir Integra told me to," Hans replied truthfully, casting his stunning gaze out into the open, flourishing gardens that surrounded the Hellsing manor where paved pathways formed various mazes around the well-kept greenery.

Upon hearing Hans' answer, Seras sat herself down next to Hans and looked at him with sympathy shining in her large, baby-blue eyes.

"First she has you learn how to speak English, and then she has you read all of her favorite novels," Seras recounted compassionately regarding what Hans' rather uneventful stay within the Hellsing Organization had consisted of so far, before adding sadly, "…I guess she still needs some time to completely trust you before sending you off on missions."

"I know," Hans replied glumly; equally as downtrodden as Seras as they considered Hans' fragile and rather depressing situation for a moment more.

"Cheer up, though," Seras suddenly chimed with a warm, genuine smile at him, "I'm sure Sir Integra will be sending you off in no time! She already favors your abilities…plus, I think she values your membership with the Hellsing Organization very much!"

Hans quirked up a thin, silver eyebrow at the female vampire's reasons, and could not help but ask with his impenetrable German accent, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I've seen how she looks at you," Seras clarified merrily, her smile still in place over her girlish face as she continued, "…she's a lot nicer to you than anyone else. If you ask me, I think the real reason Sir Integra has not sent you on any missions yet…is because she is trying to protect you."

Hans simply did not have a stable reply to Seras Victoria's words, as the German could only blink at his comrade and quickly lick his drying lips – the concepts behind Seras' explanation were not at all familiar to the ex-Nazi soldier who could not understand why his commander would want to…protect him.

Just as Hans was about to say something to a still beaming Seras Victoria by his side, a guard approached the two, catching their undivided attention, and curtly announced, "Hans Günsche, Sir Integra would like to speak with you immediately in the garden terrace around back."

Hans cast Seras a quick, meaningful glance that spoke his good-bye for him before closing his book and standing up from the stone bench, ready to see his commander and receive any orders she might have for him – Seras waving him off as he went, knowing that he purposefully chose not to use his voice for every occasion as the act of just speaking to multiple people in itself was quite new to the ex-Nazi.

Walking by himself, Hans strode across the pavement through the gardens until he reached the very end of the whole manor, where he rounded the corner to meet Sir Integra, whom he could already see with his keen eyesight was sitting by herself at a white-iron, glass-topped table on the patio that faced an impressive array of planted flowers and potted trees that colored and brought life to the area.

Hans slowed down his pace as to not startle her as he approached his waiting commander gracefully and stopped a little away from her table until he had her attention.

Sir Integra took a sip of her tea from her elaborately-designed white, navy blue, and golden teacup before placing it on the matching saucer and looking up to regard Hans' presence – the German with his hands folded behind his back and his features resembling that of a perfect stone statue.

"Ah, good," Sir Integra said as she set down her cup and saucer on the round glass table with a soft 'clink' before continuing, "you may sit."

"Thank you," Hans replied respectfully, his German accent skewing his words a bit but not in an unlikable fashion as the soldier dutifully took a seat in the cushioned, iron chair that matched the table with the way the designs along the back and sides created a swirling, filigree pattern.

Hans folded his hands on his lap, refusing to place his elbows on the table, as he sat upright in his chair and cast his lovely rose-colored eyes on the heir of the Hellsing Organization who fought back the urge to smirk at his infinite and effortless charm as he remained endearingly polite with nearly everyone he came across.

"How is the task of studying English going? You have very much improved since the last time we spoke," Sir Integra mentioned good-naturedly of the German; genuinely interested in hearing more of Hans' development within the Hellsing group as well as his own personal remodeling, though there was not too much that Sir Integra reckoned she would want changed about such a man.

"It is going very well, thank you," Hans replied calmly as he kept his gaze steady on his commander who seemed to brighten up a bit more from across the table as she picked up her teacup to take another sip of the hot, steaming beverage.

"That's good to hear. Your learning speed has been remarkable," Integra commented seriously, praising Han's successful and diligent work as she was quite proud of his fast progress that had allowed working with him to be much easier, "I am very pleased."

"Thank you, Sir Integra," Hans replied quietly as the tiniest of smirks pulled at the corners of his supple, tempting mouth as he blinked his gorgeous eyes at the long-haired woman.

"Well, then, I have something I need to speak to you about, Hans," Sir Integra continued, her tone growing much more serious as she placed her teacup down upon the glass again so she could place her elbows on the table and interlace her fingers together just in front of her chin as she kept her eyes sharply on her subordinate.

Hans chose to say nothing and only give a small nod of his head in reply as he waited for Sir Integra to continue.

"I need you to tell me who all of the Millennium group is still alive," Sir Integra cut straight to the point, fully aware that she may be asking too much of the quiet ex-Nazi sitting across the patio table from her, "Seras and Sister Heinkel were able to confirm evidence that there are still some members alive and I need to know who, Hans."

Hans licked the roof of his mouth, barely parting his tanned lips in the process, as he momentarily dropped his naturally half-lidded gaze from Sir Integra in order to compose his thoughts – too many of them trying to jumble his mind, even though he knew straight away what choice he wanted to make.

He would tell the truth.

His choice had been relatively simple, as Hans had never known such warmth and acceptance prior to being a member of the Hellsing Organization. He could not remember when he had spoken so much and so freely, his opinions being truly valued in this place, where he had already shown so much emotion on his face that he had usually only kept hidden while in Millennium.

Sir Integra treated him with unimaginable kindness and understanding; he was able to find a friend in Seras Victoria; and he was even a little intrigued by the forever-grinning vampire, Alucard.

The Hellsing Organization offered him so much more and, for that, coupled with the very fact that they had been good enough to let someone like him have a second chance in the first place, Hans felt very indebted.

All the Millennium Battalion had ever offered him…was a lifetime of silence, servitude, and the prospect of an imminent dog's death of which he would have had no choice.

His cognitive choice had been simple to make within the very time it takes to blink an eye, indeed.

"The surviving members of the Millennium Battalion are the Doctor, warrant officer Schrödinger, and…Walter C. Dorneaz," Hans informed faithfully, though hesitating a bit with the last of the names that had listed off to his female commander, whom he knew had known on a personal level.

"…I see," Sir Integra stated lowly as she sat back in her chair and turned the information over in her mind as she dropped her narrowed gaze to her lap – her strategic mind already sorting through options of planning and execution in order to deal with such a list of problems staring her in the face.

"I…have a question, if I may, Sir Integra," Hans broke the silence softly as he posed his quiet, pleasantly-toned statement of interest to the young lady in front of him, regaining her striking blue eyes to meet his own once again as Sir Integra looked positively surprised that Hans had just said what he had on his own.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Sir Integra offered to the German who visibly swallowed before continuing.

"Seras Victoria said something strange to me earlier, something I did not understand," Hans began, feeling a little nervous as he went on while having Sir Integra's unwavering gaze on him while he spoke, "…she said that you are trying to…protect…me? I am afraid I do not know what this means."

Sir Integra briefly wet the inside of her mouth as she closed her eyes and allowed a genuinely touched smile to grace her features as she processed Hans' words; her heart sort of clenching a bit inside her chest from hearing such truthful words about him not understanding what it means to be cared for and looked after.

With softness in her eyes but strength in her purposefully gentle words, Sir Integra smiled at Hans' subtly confused face and replied, "She's right; I am trying to protect you. I know very well of your past with Millennium, Hans, but when you came to me that day and told me your name…I felt I needed to help you."

Hans knew that his mouth was hanging open, but he also knew that it could not be helped at the moment, as he could only gape in shock at the heir to the Hellsing Organization and try to wrap his head around her words that spoke of such pure, uncompromising compassion that literally made him speechless.

Finding his voice come back to him along with his thoughts refreshed and grateful, Hans nodded before replying, "Danke…Sir Integra."

"There's no need to thank me, Hans," Sir Integra replied happily, pleased with Hans in every way as she watched him have a hard time coming to grips with everything that she had just told him.

"At any rate, it is only a matter of time before I send you out on proper missions, " Sir Integra changed the subject in order to spare Hans from feeling adorably awkward any longer around her, "I have been purposefully waiting for something to come up that would be best handled by your abilities, but so far, nothing solid has come to my attention."

"I understand," Hans replied as he blinked his lovely eyes at his commanders while she smoothly reached inside the inner pocket of her chocolate-brown suit jacket and retrieved a cut cigar to place in between her teeth.

"Very good, then," Integra commented as he also fished out a small lighter from a different pocket with which to light her cigar, "I suppose I'll let you take your leave until further notice."

"Yes," Hans affirmed as he politely stood up from his chair, but only to gracefully maneuver around the table so he may be in front of a still sitting Integra who had just lit her cigar and was stuffing her lighter back into the appropriate pocket.

Sir Integra watched in slight awe and flattery as Hans took to kneeling down on one knee before her and gently seized one of her gloved hands in his own much larger ones – the heiress quickly taking out the cigar from her mouth with her free hand and simply holding it away from them both as she kept her slightly widened, blue eyes on the devastatingly handsome man right in front of her.

Cradling her one hand in both of his as if it were made out of something positively priceless, Hans cast his warm, rose-colored eyes on Sir Integra's face as he slowly brought her hand to his lips.

Sir Integra's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Hans close his lovely eyes before he pressed a single, chaste kiss to the top of her hand in obvious appreciation of everything that had transpired between them, before the German gently released her delicate fingers from his own.

"Thank you," Hans repeated in a blatant, charming display that he did feel the need to thank her despite her earlier statement that he did not have to, before the ex-Nazi quickly got to his feet and strode away from her, leaving her by herself in a mere matter of seconds as he had kept his pace rather fast upon leaving the gardens.

Sir Integra had watched him leave, her chest feeling a little fluttery and light, as she had been honestly taken aback and rendered quite thoughtless and humbled by such a time-stopping act of gracious chivalry by the deadly and dangerous Captain.

Integra huffed out an amount of air, almost as if she needed to be brought back down to earth, before she brought her burning cigar back to her mouth – her only coherent thought consisting of how she had definitely made the right choice when she had invited Hans into the Hellsing Organization.

He was proving to be absolutely too sweet to turn away, and Integra could not deny the fact that the feeling of further wishing to protect him from harm and to just basically ensure his happiness here…was vastly overtaking her.

X

A little later…

Hans had navigated straight into the dining room from the rear gardens in hopes of getting something to eat; his blue book still in hand as he had made his way from corridor to corridor, now knowing his way around the expansive estate much better than two weeks ago.

The ex-Nazi was admittedly disappointed to find the impressive and well-illuminated dining room already occupied by a few soldiers who were busy chatting casually, their large, black guns slung behind their backs, as they stood on the opposite end near the huge, unlit fireplace.

Not one to be intimidated by too many things in this world or the next, Hans took a seat at the farthest corner of the table, retrieved an apple from the large, wicker basket before him that held an array of different kinds of fruit and bread items, and then opened up his respective book to where he had left off.

The two guards had just finished laughing off a joke when they both cocked their heads towards the German soldier sitting at the table, eating and reading silently by himself – his back to them as they considered him a moment.

"Isn't that that…Hans guy…or something?" one, young guard asked the other as he quirked an eyebrow at the sitting, tranquil form of the notorious man in question a little ways in front of them.

"Yeah, he was part of Millennium, but I guess he's with us now," the other responded, sounding a little older than the first guard who had spoken.

"Do you think he knows what we're saying…being a filthy German and all?" the first man stated quietly but cruelly to his comrade who joined him in a dark-natured chuckle at Hans' expense.

"I don't know; probably not," the second man answered, equally as bias and ill-meaning as the first, as he continued, "but it doesn't really matter since he never speaks anyway."

Hans' right eyebrow twitched as he finished his apple and turned to the next page of his novel; his mood still impeccably serene and indifferent despite his understanding of the men's every derogatory word and connotation.

"What?!" the first man laughed aloud, seemingly no longer intent on keeping his voice hushed despite the werewolf being only twenty-three feet away from them both, "You've got to be kidding me! I'm going to go talk to him…"

Hans silently sighed as he licked the front of his teeth, his eyes still running over sentence after sentence of his prescribed book as he knew that said man was approaching him.

"Oi, you there!" the guard chided to the stoic German, "How's it going?"

Hans said nothing and merely turned another page in his book.

"I'm talking to you! Or are you really a bloody mute or something, eh?" the guard spat, beginning to grow groundlessly angry even though he was the only one speaking and trying to ruffle the feathers of another.

"Just leave him alone, yeah?" the second guard called from behind them both, his voice sounding painfully bored with a exasperated sigh at his comrade's idiotic and insincere efforts.

"Alright, alright…"the first guard exclaimed theatrically as he turned towards his friend while still remaining purosefully close to Hans so he may hear what he was saying, "…I can't get a word out of the Nazi bastard anyway…"

At this, Hans suddenly stood up from his chair, gaining the others' adamant attention as they instantly took in how imperceivably tall and resilient the well-trained German soldier actually was now that he was not sitting down.

His striking, naturally half-lidded eyes remained as calm ever, but by the set of his strong, tanned jaw and the slight, displeased frown that curved his luscious lips down at the corners, the two guards said nothing as they could only gawk at the sheer display of raw, restrained power that was Captain Hans Günsche as he seemed to take their measure by simply casting his gaze their way.

"Um…we…we didn't…"the second guard stammered unintelligently, but his partial words fell on deaf, uncaring ears as Hans was quick to scoop up his book and then swiftly make his way out of the dining room; his stride proud and sure and his features were hard with a menacing indifference as he did not even bother to glance at them a second time before leaving.

X

In no time, Hans had entered his room in the sub-basement, and finally let his schooled features gradually show what he was really feeling.

His broad, uniform-clad shoulders dropped a bit and his thin, silver eyebrows were lightly knit together as the Captain felt unfamiliar and frustrated with these harsh, ridged feelings of rejection, of unnamable shame.

Hans brought up a gloved hand to briefly run through his mane of short, wispy white-silver hair, his booted feet pacing the length of the room of their own accord in a vain attempt to try to deal with such extreme naggings in the back of his mind.

While the ex-Nazi could very well understand the guards' reluctance to accept him into their ranks, he still felt horribly disheartened that they had mocked and made fun of him as they had, insulting his heritage, something he could not change even if he had wanted to.

Suddenly, as the gaps in his comprehension of basic, human emotion and reasonability seemed to just mercilessly collect inside his mind and strive to create a moment of madness for the naturally undisturbed man, the Captain smashed his fist into the closest stone wall, making a huge, rippled crater form within the thick layers of the durable, mineral matter as the very bricks behind his fingers shattered to the ground.

The whole Hellsing manor seemed to reverberate due to the staggering impact a blow from the incomparibly strong Captain could amount to, and Hans instantly regretted doing it since it had not been something that had been kept quiet at all.

Now he felt like everyone within the whole organization knew that he was upset.

Sighing, Hans retracted his hand from the utterly demolished stone wall and trudged over to his bed, plopped down on the soft, springy mattress, and remorsefully lowered his head in guilt and a myriad of other emotions he could not put his finger on.

"Whatever is the matter, Hans?"a soothing, silky voice slowly called from somewhere in the room as the imfamous, black-haired and red-eyed vampire materialized out of thin air right next to the small, center table.

Hans said nothing in reply, still keeping his head lowered and his arms resting on the tops of his knees as he barely even moved a muscle from his depressed position of sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hm…must be pretty bad to get someone like you riled up," Alucard commented with a quirk of his eyebrow about Hans' lack of reply as he shrugged off his long, thick red overcoat and draped it on the back of one of the tableside chairs as he was already without his usual glasses and hat.

Gracefully, Alucard stepped in front of the silently brooding German and nonchalantly dropped down to a knee so they may be eye-level with one another – the vampire smiling tenderly as his fiery eyes narrowed with a completely different emotion as he carefully grasped Hans' hand that had just destoyed the reinforced wall.

Upon being touched, Hans gasped and lifted his head up to cast his surprised gaze at the startling vampire before him as Alucard meticulously pulled off Hans' white, leather glove with his long, pale fingers.

Hans did not know what to say to such a gesture, coupled with the fact that he was positvely entranced by the unwavering, red-hot gaze Alucard was directing relentlessly at him, seemingly holding him in place and preventing him from speaking a word, as the German could only watch in fascination and awe as Alucard ran the tip of his tongue over Hans' somewhat pained and reddened knuckles.

The gorgeous ex-Nazi shivered as soon as he felt Alucard's long, warm tongue touch his flesh, his lips parted and his chest feeling a little tight, as he watched Alucard smile at him before closing his lips against the worried area of his hand and pressing a purposefully slow and suggestive kiss to his sharp contours that they both knew had seen endless battle and strife.

After ending his savoring kiss to the German's cinnamon-hued flesh, Alucard raised his head to look at the astounded German in the eye as he kept his voice a low, melodic timber and purred, "Tell me…tell me what happened."

Deft fingers trailed up Hans' arm, making Alucard slowly rise up from his kneeling position as he brought his face closer to the perplexed German as Hans fought to remember why he had been so upset in the first place.

Before he realized what had happened, due to the fact that he was still trying to piece together the previous events with the guards, Hans had been skillfully, proficiently made to lean back until his back came into contact with the soft, warm bed – the bridge of Alucard's nose running softly over his cheek, making him turn his head to a side, just as the black-haired vampire wanted him to.

"W-wait…" Hans voiced shortly, his slight trembling from being touched so much and so intimately never ceasing as he could feel Alucard's warm breath ghost over his neck while the desire-ridden vampire continued to lingeringly run the tips of his lips across Hans' tanned, smooth cheek, almost as if to fully cherish and experience every little thing that he could about the deliciously handsome and irresistably quiet German.

"Tell me…what did they say to you, Hans?" Alucard cooed, making the silver-haired man beneath him quiver as the timbered words seemed to sizzle right through his very core and leave him tingling all over.

Hans swallowed nervously, still looking off to a side as he kept one side of his head lying against the mattress, and muttered quietly, ashamed, "They…they called me...a…"

"What…"Alucard pressed the German gently as he began placing feather-light kisses to the side of Hans' handsome, flawless face; trailing them slowly from his temple down to his chin; keeping every touch impossibly sweet as he also watched Hans' face sort of drop from fully remembering the answer to their topic.

Sighing through his nose and blinking his half-lidded eyes, Hans replied painfully, quietly to the man above him who was still softly kissing his face, "…a filthy German."

Alucard carefully brought a hand to the opposite side of Hans' breathtaking face, taking the side of his jaw into his palm as he kept his lips pressed to Hans' other cheek while he whispered, "Just say the word, Hans…and I'll kill them for you. I'll make it look like an accident…just say the word…"

Alucard's large, bare hands still surprisingly warm on either side of his face, Hans gingerly turned his head forward to look at the vampire directly; his own wine-colored eyes showing mild, barely-processing confusion as Alucard remained so painstakingly close to him that their noses touched.

"Why…why do you say that?" Hans questioned, his voice coming out only as a breathy whisper to the man above him who was busy rubbing the pads of his thumbs across Hans' tanned and prominent cheekbones as his narrowed red-orange eyes were glinting with lust as they took in Hans' every attractive feature from up close.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alucard quizzically answered Hans' question with another one of his own as he kept his hands on Hans' cheeks, carefully angling his silver head back into the pillows, as he brought his tempting, parted lips further down across the German's chin and throat.

Upon feeling the vampire's lips on his throat, Hans quickly raised his arms and seized both of Alucard's suited shoulders in his hands, but his warning died early in his throat as he felt Alucard's moist and talented tongue run over his Adam's apple before licking up the sensitive sinews of muscle were along the side of his neck.

Tanned fingers squeezed Alucard's shoulders mindlessly as the Captain could not help but groan in approval as he pressed the crown of his head a little harder into the pillows to allow Alucard more room to explore with that wonderful tongue that seemed to practically purge the German of all his problems, his worries, his everything.

Being far too distracted by Alucard's tongue dancing across his throat in the most sinfully exquisite of ways, Hans had not even realized that the enamored, black-haired vampire had already freed his hands from the German's face in favor of unfastening the tiny, golden buttons adorning Hans' uniform.

With inhuman speed, Alucard suddenly pulled his lips away form Hans' throat, leaned back a little for leverage, and then pulled the ex-Nazi's uniform jacket and white, long-sleeved shirt apart, instantly revealing impossibly toned, battled-hardened planes and ripples of powerful, deadly muscle for his keen eyes to behold.

Hans' black and red tie still lie in a tantalizing display across his now bared, tanned chest as his lovely, glowing eyes were glazed over and unfocused as he panted softly for air beneath the positively infatuated vampire whose eyes were greedy in their relentless roam of his immaculate body.

"Hans, if you don't want this, you had better say 'stop' right now…"Alucard warned huskily as he leaned back over his unbelievably sexy Captain and immediately began kissing his perfectly contoured collarbone, "…because if you don't…I won't be able to stop after this…"

Hans immediately tangled his long, strong fingers in unruly, and asymmetrical black hair to unconsciously keep Alucard close to him so the latter would not stop kissing his heated, trembling flesh like that; his parted lips sighing out his pleasure as he tossed his white-silver head to a side; barely acknowledging Alucard's sincere words as he felt his abnormally heightened senses vastly leave him.

Alucard growled low in his throat, his overall desire for the man beneath starting to become far too much for him to handle any longer, as he gave Hans' excellently chiseled chest one, final lick before he slammed his lips down upon the German's petal-soft mouth; instantly devouring the ex-Nazi with seemingly furious movements as he brought his hands to Hans' trim, muscled sides and squeezed the flesh hungrily.

Hans gasped into his and Alucard's red-hot kiss, inadvertently allowing the vampire to plunge his warm tongue deep inside his mouth and taste him thoroughly.

Alucard had instantly sought out Hans' tongue with his own, drawing it into his own mouth as their slick muscles swirled together, sending intoxicating heat to riddle throughout both men's bodies; rendering the ex-Nazi feeling rather thoughtless and almost as if he was drowning, as he could only purr in response and continued to thread his fingers through Alucard's rebellious hair.

However, in the next instant, Alucard slowly dragged his hands from each of Hans' sides to his stomach, petting and praising the god-like form and intending to travel lower on the heavenly physique, and it was then that the German realized what Alucard's previous statement of warning to him had been about.

Hans broke off their mind-splitting kiss, leaving both men panting and practically trembling to iniate another fiery kiss as they still were only a hairsbreadth apart from each other, and made himself say to the patiently waiting vampire on top of him, "Wait, I…I cannot do this."

Alucard said nothing at first as he only narrowed his eyes dangerously at the German below him as a small, dark smirk graced his lips.

"And why not, my dearest Hans?" Alucard questioned, purposefully over-annunciating every syllable to voice his obvious displeasure at being stopped in the process of receiving something so unspeakably precious, alluringly untouchable that it made his blood race in his veins at the mere idea of it all.

Truthfully, too many negative implications pulled at Hans' mind within a second after feeling Alucard's hands roaming on him again, and Hans had been acutely frightened from it all.

Hans had been barely touched in all of his long years prior to this, and everything that Alucard was doing was not only new and unknown to the German soldier, but bore the weight of feeling completely vulnerable and powerless, which was definitely something the ex-Nazi was not accustomed to feeling in the slightest.

Possibly above all, Hans Günsche had come to the instantaneous conclusion that, in light of his terrible, practically unforgivable past with Millennium, he simply did not deserve what Alucard was saying and doing to him.

He had not yet earned the right to experience joy and happiness, pleasure and excitement with another…he was not worthy…he still had his dues to pay.

Hans swallowed hard at Alucard's unnerving tone as he freed his hands from the other man and rather sheepishly replied, "I just can't…I am sorry."

Alucard watched Hans troubled, striking face for a moment more, considering his words, before he seized Hans' chin to gain his undivided attention while he said solidly,"Fine. I'll respect your wishes sure enough, but know this, Hans…"

Alucard brought their faces as close as they could possibly be without kissing as he growled, "You are mine."

Hans gulped again as he kept his warm, rose-colored eyes transfixed on Alucard's piercing red ones that seemed to be peering right into his very soul, before the German nodded quickly within Alucard's firm grasp on his chin.

Pleased with Hans' reply, Alucard's pale, bewitching features relaxed tremendously as the Nosferatu smiled down at his lovely prey, quickly pressed another, chaste kiss to his cheek, and then gradually disintegrated into a chaotic mass of shadowed swirls as the vampire took his leave of the German.

Immediately upon seeing Alucard's impressive exit happen right before his eyes, Hans relaxed completely on top of his bed, letting his every muscle practically melt into the warm, ruffled sheets, as he sought to clear his mind and regain his wits about himself.

Focusing his gaze from the stone ceiling to his chest, the German frowned to find his Hellsing uniform shirt in tatters across his abdomen.

Despite knowing that he needed to change his shirt and jacket, Hans rested his head back on the mattress and huffed out his air thoughtfully, trying insufferably to not think about everything that had just happened while simultaneously trying to go through event by event in his head like a script.

"_You are mine."_

Hans' jaw sort of tensed upon remembering such raw, unabashedly possessive words spoken by the vampire only a few moments ago.

Again, the handsome but largely clueless German could not make sense as to why Alucard would say something like that to him…demanded that of him, more to the point.

Was Alucard really serious about him?

Was all of this just a game to the centuries-old vampire who, more or less, could very well have anyone he fancied.

Was all of this just another joke to be played on the unsuspecting German?

Hans was quick to shrug off that last consideration as the ex-Nazi's mind was still brimming with thoughts about how passionately Alucard had gazed at him from above, sought out his lips and kissed him like his life depended on it, and then gently caressed his face like it was the most precious and valuable thing in the world to him.

Why?

"_Isn't it__ obvious?"_

Hans blinked again upon remembering more of Alucard's strange words to him that night, words that the black-haired vampire had answered with when asked why he had offered to kill those men who had criticized Hans from before.

Maybe…Alucard…was really serious about him.

Maybe the centuries-old vampire truly did just want…him.

Hans turned the never-ending ideas over and over inside his mind, practically torturing himself with question after question, before the German had unknowingly wasted several hours thinking to himself.

Upon realizing that it was now quite late in the evening, Hans bolted upright and slid off of his bed so he may finally retrieve a new shirt to change into since now he was late for dinner.

As Hans pulled on a crisp, new long-sleeved shirt, the silver-haired werewolf smiled as he made a silent promise to himself that the next time he saw Alucard, he would tell him that it would be okay for him to continue where he had left off this night.

Maybe being totally and completely claimed by another as Alucard's statement entailed…would be absolutely wonderful.

X

_Author's Note_: Yikes. Hopefully, I'll get a few more reviews this time around, yeah? Thanks in advance and I'll see you all in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Third Person POV**_

Two nights later…

The silver-haired werewolf, dressed in a pristine and pressed Hellsing uniform, stood with his hands behind his back and his head held high; his expertly sharpened senses alert as he kept his body agile, while he remained on guard next to the bed of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

It had been earlier that day when they had received reports about alleged enemy movements, and the Knights of the Round Table had insisted that Sir Integra now be personally guarded at all times.

It was quite late in the evening, but Hans was not tired despite his statuesque appearance as he had barely moved for hours as he stood attentively next to his commander as she slept peacefully only a few feet away from him.

Bright, wine-colored eyes shifted to the side, however, as he heard the occupant of the large, lavish canopy bed stir slightly, before he blinked them back to the front and continued to thoroughly analyze the ever-present silence that seemed to have consumed the vast Hellsing manor at such a late hour.

"Hans?" Sir Integra whispered hoarsely from her bed, posing her call as a question as it occurred to the stoic German that she may not be able to see too well in the dark, especially without her glasses.

"I'm right here," the werewolf said back quietly as to not startle her and allow her to know how close he actually was as he could hear the multiple sheets and comforters rustle a bit as he assessed that his commander was sitting up in bed.

"Aren't you exhausted?" Sir Integra questioned her loyal guard as she rubbed her sleepy eyes with a few fingers briefly before dropping her hands in her lap.

Without looking her way, figuring that the gesture would seem far too direct and personal on his part, the ex-Nazi kept his gaze forward as he replied, "Not at all."

"Come here, Hans," Sir Integra said a little more solidly as her voice was obviously coming back to her now that she had been awake for a few moments and had her bearings.

"…Sir?" Hans questioned his long-haired commander politely, truly wishing for clarification to such a random and rather surprising order of him.

"It will only take a second; then you can go right back to your duties," Sir Integra said bluntly to the still confused German who listened to her every word intently before he moved a muscle, "…just come here for a moment."

Hans turned to face his lady, able to see her sitting, drowsy form perfectly due to his inhuman capabilities and functions despite the consuming, inky darkness that flooded the spacious bedroom, and slowly knelt down by her bedside to make them, more or less, eye level with one another.

Taking the German completely by surprise, Sir Integra immediately threw her slender, fragile arms around his neck, hugging him close as she rested her chin on top of one of his broad, squared shoulders comfortably.

Hans' body froze from the sudden, unexpected embrace, but the feeling of worried reservation was fleeting and quickly faded away as the Captain gently placed his large, gloved hands on her back, not squeezing her as she was him for fear that he might hurt the frail, human woman.

Integra smiled upon feeling her gesture being returned and carefully lifted her head from his shoulder to she may look him in the face; her hands sliding from his back to his biceps so she could still, effectively, hold onto the largely constructed man by her side while she spoke to him.

"Forgive me, Hans," Sir Integra began kindly with a pleasant look on her equally tanned but much more softer and feminine features as she offered him a small smile, "…I just wanted to say thank you."

Realizing that his mild anxiety about still having his hands on his commander had faded away due to her statement to him, the Captain tilted his head slightly to a side as he studied her in the dark and asked in his lowered 'bedroom' voice still thick with his German accent, "For what?"

"…for being such a good person, I suppose," Sir Integra confessed, still with a beaming smirk that seemed to cut right through the dreary evening that filled the room, "You have really surprised me during your time in the organization and I'm glad that you are here protecting me now."

Hans breathed easier, allowing himself to smirk at her touching, heart-felt words that almost felt as solid and significant as a loving touch to his face as he retracted his hands from her back, certain that she would not fall out of bed without their support now, and eloquently took one of her small, delicate hands instead.

Sir Integra's smile brightened across her face as she already knew what the German was planning to do even before he accomplished his task of gingerly bringing the top of her bare hand to his lips and placing a gentle but firm kiss to her warm and lightly scented flesh; the kind-hearted and chivalrous gesture always pleasing her greatly as she watched him.

"Go back to sleep, mein fraulein," Hans replied coolly but secretly bashfully as he replaced her hand back on the bed and made to stand up from his kneeling position on the floor; his mood having been greatly uplifted and rejuvenated from his and his commander's little discussion.

Standing back in his earlier spot to continue his guard duty, Hans only took a moment to roll his large, well-muscled shoulders so he may stretch out any tightened muscles and remain as responsive as ever as he faced another few hours of having to be awake, alert, and nimble enough to deal with anything that may arise.

Sir Integra had seen the gesture made by the Captain, letting her know that he was, in fact, possibly a little tired from his graveyard shift of keeping guard after all, and settled back down against her large mattress and warm, cotton-soft blankets – the heir to the Hellsing Organization admittedly feeling rather guilty about his current situation that she knew had to be extremely troublesome, no matter how strong a person might be.

"Hans…"Sir Integra called one, final time to her faithful and impressively resilient subordinate as she watched him look towards her this time around of her saying his name.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" Hans answered, his handsome face displaying a bit more contentment throughout his usually indifferent features as he looked down at his snuggled and heavy-eyed commander who looked as if she might fall back asleep any moment.

"…tomorrow…take the day off," Sir Integra ordered tiredly before letting precious, overwhelming sleep claim over her young but highly-stressed form as her breathing evened out and her head sort of lolled to a side on her overstuffed and intricately embroidered pillow.

Hans almost chuckled at the 'order,' but he allowed for only a small smirk to grace his supple, tanned lips as he considered how Sir Integra looked like a beautiful, life-saving angel as she lie there sleeping peacefully with all of her long, blonde hair splayed out all over the many, various pillows that cluttered up around the gigantic headboard.

X

Early the next morning, Sir Integra woke up from an infrequently refreshing sleep and immediately cast her striking blue eyes to her right, where she saw Hans still standing in the same spot and in the same way when she had last seen him, with his hands folded behind his back and his naturally half-lidded eyes staring straight ahead.

Integra groaned softly as she pulled back the heavy, thick blankets and slowly brought both of her legs to drape over the edge of the bed; her hands already putting on her round eyeglasses that she had retrieved from her large bedside table.

Clad in her modest, baby-blue nightgown that reached the floor, Sir Integra gradually rose up from sitting on the bed and stretched her sleep-cramped arms out in front of her before regarding her soldier that was in front of her but was facing a different direction.

"Hans…"Sir Integra said in a rough, cracked 'morning' voice before she licked her lips and wet the inside of her dry mouth so her next word did not come out so haggard.

"Sir?" Hans replied dutifully, turning sharply to face her while still keeping his hands behind his back in a display of respect and attention.

"…get some rest," Sir Integra chided almost humorously to her gorgeous, loyal German as she pointed to her own bed briefly before striding across the room into her adjacent, personal bathroom.

Hans had watched his commander go off into her bathroom and close the door behind her; leaving the ex-Nazi by himself with only her curt words to replay in his mind; before he finally made himself remember the very simple logic that he was to follow her orders at all costs…and 'get some rest' was definitely an order.

Mind made up and his decision not at all displeasing to the exhausted werewolf, Hans efficiently unbuttoned his dust-colored jacket and shrugged off the stifling garment before untucking the bottom hem of his white, long-sleeved shirt so the article could just hang comfortably around his waist, before the German positively collapsed on top of Integra's bed.

Hans had fallen asleep the second his white-silvery head had hit one of the purple, velvet pillows with one of his arms down at his side with the other was curled up by his head - the German snoozing comfortably and deeply on his stomach as he lie in a rather odd angle across Integra's cloud-like mattress and comforters that just seemed to cradle his every worn-out muscle and fiber.

After a few minutes, Sir Integra; with her hair pinned out of her face before it could be properly fixed for the day; came out of the bathroom and was instantly greeted with the charming sight of the passed-out German on her bed, just as she had suggested he do.

Sir Integra chuckled lightly in her throat as she took in how soundly he was sleeping already; coupled with how obscure his long, muscled limbs were strewn about the mattress; and quietly padded back over to Hans' sleeping form.

The heir to the Hellsing Organization knew that she was not going to disturb him for a while, as she gently placed her hand on top of his shoulder and only patted the solid, hard surface of his body with her fingers one time in a good-natured display of sympathy and mild endearment of his service to her and the repercussions that had followed.

As Sir Integra took back her hand and immediately wrapped her arms around herself, the long-haired woman darkly mused to herself that this was the first time she had allowed a man to occupy her bed – the prospect making the pure woman smirk at her own crudely ironic situation as she turned her back to him to begin dressing, knowing that Hans was far too lost in much-needed sleep to notice or care that she would be changing practically in front of him for a few moments.

It truly was no matter to the bold, vibrant young lady who could not also help but realize that should Hans even see anything at all, no one would be able to get a word out about it from the impassive and tight-lipped German anyhow.

As Sir Integra readied her usual suit to be changed into, the heiress lastly considered that she would check up on him in a little bit, after he had had some good, solid time to rest by himself without any interruptions.

As humbling as the sheer image of Hans passed out on her bed was, which, from the looks of it had happened the second he had lain down, Sir Integra obligingly accepted the fact that she could not help but worry about her quiet, lovable werewolf that had sacrificed a full night's sleep just to make sure that she would not have to do the same.

X

Several hours later…

"Hans…Captain Hans Günsche…it's time to wake up…"a stern but pleasant voice began stirring said man from his glorious bout of most-appreciated sleep that seemed to breathe new life into him as he cracked open his beautiful, rose-colored eyes as his senses starting coming back to him.

Hans sniffed in a bit of air ot further rouse himself out of his drowsy, sleepy nature as he, still lying on his stomach on Integra's exquisite bed, carefully began inching off of it so his booted feet would touch the ground and the rest of his large stature would follow.

"Ah…good afternoon, soldier," Sir Integra mused good-naturedly, knowing full well that Hans had needed every hour of sleep that he had had as she smiled at him around her smoking, musky cigar in between her teeth.

"Good afternoon," Hans replied as he gave his neck a quick stretch as he faced his commander with his attire still, unfortunately, in the sorry state he had rendered it prior to falling asleep earlier that morning.

Sir Integra had obviously noticed but chose not to say anything about it to her just-woken-up ex-Nazi as he seemed to become more and more alert the more he stood in her rather intimidating presence.

"We've got work to do. I'll give you thirty minutes to get situated, and then meet me in my office. Is that understood?" Sir Integra informed him seriously as her eyes narrowed along with her orders.

"Yes, Sir Integra," Hans replied automatically, the shrill orders all but awakening him completely as he watched her nod in acceptance before exiting her room to go prepare for their meeting.

With hurried hands and an even faster mind, the Captain tucked back in his shirt, threw on his heavy jacket and buttoned it, and then smoothed out any wrinkles that had formed on his pants.

Aside from her first, more light-hearted comment to him when he had first woken up, Sir Integra's orders had been given in a grave voice where her features had been pulled tight, immediately leading the German soldier to believe that whatever the upcoming meeting was about, it was serious.

Clothes in order, sleek, silver hair slightly less dissheveled than before as half of his bangs hung down in front of an eye, Hans set off towards Sir Integra's office, ready to hear whatever news had come up as well as receive whatever orders she may have for him to carry out.

Hans knew that he was a little bit early, but entered the office anyway, and was instantly met with the sight of his commander sitting at her enormous, wooden desk with her cigar held in between her fingers while she spoke to Alucard.

"Good; you're early," Sir Integra commented as Hans walked further into the huge, tiled room, facing the large windows at Integra's back, and stopped at Alucard's side before bringing his hands behind his back to rest at attention.

Even though Hans kept his eyes fixated on Sir Integra out in front of him on the other side of the desk, he knew that Alucard was looking at him from his right side, smiling at him with that maddening, insatiable grin that seems to never leave his pale, mysterious face.

"So, what is it this time, Master?" Alucard began to Sir Integra as he finally cast his fiery gaze her way from behind his sunglasses, "What are we to do?"

Sir Integra coolly blew out the aromatic smoke of her cigar, before replying earnestly, "You both are to travel to Prague to seek out any Millennium familiars and sympathesizers and kill them all. Obtain any information you can, but I want them dead!"

Hans was about to bow as a gesture of accepting his mission, but quickly stilled and looked towards Alucard as the puzzling, seemingly dark-natured vampire began chuckling low in his throat at his Master's words.

"Consider it done, my Master," Alucard replied eerily to the Hellsing heir who seemed unfazed by her servant's blatant connotation of malcious glee at the prospect of murdering any number of people.

Snapping back to his senses, Hans completed his bow to Sir Integra before he and Alucard both left her office – the German a little surprised to find himself walking out of the room with the vampire who had chosen not to just disappear like he usually did.

The moment the pair were outside of her impressive office and the door had been shut behind them, Alucard forced the ex-Nazi back into the closest wall with unforeseeable strength that knocked the wind right out of the werewolf.

As soon as Hans opened his lovely, light-maroon eyes, he was met with the sight of Alucard smirking devillishly at him, right in his face as the vampire kept both of his hands clutching the sides of Hans' jacket to keep him painstakingly close.

"This is going to be interesting," Alucard commented playfully, albeit sinisterly as he continued to eye the Captain's tanned face so close to his own, "…I'll get to see just how fun you are…"

With dread, it was now that Hans remembered his promise to himself that the next time he saw Alucard, he was going to tell the vampiric man that he would allow him to take things further with him; to have the dark-haired man truly claim him as his own.

Hans was quick to try to mentally acknowlegde that there was no way he could say something like that to Alucard now…not with him pressing against him as he was and flashing that toothy, predatorial smile at him…but then again, for those same reasons alone, Hans felt like maybe this was the perfect time to confess such as thing to him.

Hans swallowed down his feelings of reserve and anguish, mentally reprimanding himself that he needed to do this now, just as he had planned and promised, and slowly licked his lips before saying quietly to the dark-haired man right in front of him, "If you are…serious about me...then I want you to have me."

Shock only briefly flashed across Alucard's translucent features before he narrowed his smoldering eyes even more and further pressed his long, lean body against the Captain's; the vampire's strong fingers favoring to grip onto Han's trim, muscled sides versus just his layers of clothing.

"Hmm…tempting, very tempting Hans…"Alucard purred against the flesh of Hans' cheek, positively dying to kiss those sweet, intoxicating lips he truthfully missed, as the vampire was urgently denying his own, pulling needs which had been made especially stronger due to Hans' inviting words to him, "…I'd absolutely love to take you up on that offer right now, but we need to get going for our mission."

The grip on his sides was borderline desperate as it was demanding which contrasted heavily; mind-warpingly so; as Alucard kept his breath and words soft and light against Hans' exposed throat – everything pleasantly delivering the German out of his right mind before he felt Alucard pull away from from and effectively release him from being pinned against the wall and under his spell.

Hans said nothing, still recovering a bit as he pushed himself off from the wall and straightened his spine, purposefully avoiding Alucard's heated, amused gaze and smile cast on him.

"I'll meet you in the car in a little while…Hans," Alucard cooed wickedly to the slightly fidgeting German before his form faded away into nothing so Hans may go about preparing for their current mission to another country and such.

"Ja…"Hans said more to himself than to Alucard who had already disappeared by the time the German had collected himself, forever feeling trapped in a beautiful dream whenever he was alone with Alucard, under that hot gaze, and subject to those cool, measured words that made his pulse quicken and his mind to simply stop.

X

A little while later, after Hans had gathered his Hellsing-issued, dual Jericho M13 guns; the largest and most powerful handguns in the world of which no mere human could endure the massive recoil and weight; a matching, Hellsing officer cap not unlike the one from his Millennium uniform, and various other supplies that were kept in a large, brown traveler's bag, the German and Alucard had been driven to the train station due east of the manor.

The car ride alongside the vampire had been surprisingly calm and uneventful – simply two, deadly and unforgivably handsome men sitting right next to each other while their chauffeur dropped them off to their sub-destination so they may carry out their plans.

Hans was grateful for the unusual silence considering how Alucard typically had something smart or quizzical to say to him, as he allowed his time in the black, luxury car to be devoted towards zoning out his strategic and highly-trained mind in order to be mentally cut off from the rest of the world so he may go about his business of killing some of the people in it.

Alucard must have figured that that was what the solemn and stoic werewolf was doing because the black-haired, red-clad vampire had chosen to say nothing to disturb his striking companion who looked unbelievably delicious sitting that close to him with his eyes shut and his lips parted as Hans sorted out his breathing.

When they had arrived at the train station, Hans' breathtaking face of difference was in place, his emotions checked, and his fingers tingling with the expectancy of ordered mayhem, as he let the vampire navigate them to their appropriate car through the small crowd that was gathered in sporadic blotches of people along the platform.

With only minimal interest, Hans had taken in how the interior of the long, black train was mostly a bold, blood red as the fabric of the soft seats matched that of the carpeted floors and textured ceiling, while a rich chocolate hue of wood trimmed off the separate areas that were only shallowly illuminated by glowing, white lanterns on each wall.

The inside of the train cars were kept purposefully dark and somber, allowing its passengers to unknowingly be soothed into some sort of melancholic trance as to not raise their voice and just keep to their seats as the other people around them kept just as quite amidst so much shaded colors and overall atmosphere.

The German actually quite liked the inside of the train, finding it just as relaxing to be in as he was probably supposed to, as he and Alucard took their respective, assigned seats and set down their bags.

Hans, having specifically sat a seat away from the grinning, long-haired vampire as he had placed his bag in the separating space ine btween them, could not help but peer out of the window next to him as their train started out with a few, rough juts of inertia out of the station before speeding passed vast amounts of lovely English scenery; some of it war-stricken, but most of it was fortunately not touched by such dread and destruction the further east they headed.

Stunning, artistic-looking scenery passed by them at blinding speeds, making all of the trees and nearby roads blur together in a mash of colors and textures, and the intrigued German who was still a bit tired from his odd night had not noticed in the least that Alucard had been watching him intently the whole time.

Even though Hans and Alucard both knew that they were, in fact, setting out to end some people's lives at the orders of their commander, Alucard found it extremely charming and adorable to see the dangerous but soft-spoken ex-Nazi with wine-colored eyes and a smile that could make demons repent, look out of their train window and stare at the scenery as he wa;, almost just a like child who was experiencing something for the first time.

The train ride had not been particularly long, and it happened possibly too quickly that Hans found himself exiting his train car with Alucard at the ending station, but only to be transported to a huge, loud airport where impossibly large windows ran along the entire length of the walls so bright, shining sunlight and views of the surrounding runways could be seen by virtually anyone.

Upon first receiving the order to go to Prague, it had been easy to accept such a command from Sir Integra on the surface, but it was now kicking in to the silver-haired man that he would have to board a plane and fly over his homeland of Germany in order to get there and carry out his mission– the prospect sort of making his face drop and his resolve about going through with such orders weaken as he tried to avoid other travelers' gazes that seemed to endlessly come his way

The ex-Nazi tried not to be too nervous or put-off from being around so many people at once as the airport that they had reached was extremely crowded with non-German-speaking persons bustling about, boarding their own planes to set off on their own destinations that probably did not involve killing others.

Hearing too many non-familiar words mesh together like a twisted melody playing all around him was beginning to jumble the German's head and Hans winced a little at the feeling of a headache starting to form right above his right eyebrow.

"Just calm down," said Alucard all of a sudden, as if sensing Hans' building anguish, as his voice seemed to cut right through the general noise of the expansive, high-roofed facility as Hans turned to his right and was instantly met with the patient, shaded gaze from his partner, "Everything's going to be fine."

Hans nodded positively to Alucard's words, grateful for the reality check, as he genuinely did feel his nerves that had been trying to get out of order quickly soothe back down and allow him to regain his natural, grounded serenity for their expedition.

The pair, content with mainly only speaking with one another when absolutely necessary for the moment, boarded their plane when it was called from overhead – Hans feeling even more relieved that he was not doing this on his own, for the simple fact that he was still learning the language and felt that he could trust Alucard with such a responsibility of letting him know certain things that he would not have known otherwise.

That being said, Hans knew to get up and move to board the plane because Alucard had done so, and this process suited the ex-Nazi fine since he truly felt comfortable alongside the often frightening but also reasonable vampire.

Their airplane was small but not cramped in the least as it only seated a select few that were given ample room to lay back their seats to sleep or even move about some.

Sir Integra found that after experiencing such hefty ravages from war with Millennium, expenses needed to be saved when they could without too much compromise, which meant for her loyal subordinates to travel publically versus utilizing their own means which can end up being rather costly and problematic given the situation.

The silver-haired German frowned a little upon realizing that he would have no choice but to sit next to his red-clad companion, who was already settling comfortably in his large, dark-blue seat as he folded his hands on top of his stomach as he laid his dark head back.

Setting his traveler's bag down out in front of him where there was plenty of space for such things, the German breathed a bit easier as he finally took his seat and just waited for the engines to fire up and jet them off to their destination at last.

Truthfully, the act of constantly moving and switching modes of transportation had long taken its toll on the increasingly sleepy German soldier who was fighting to keep his lovely eyes open, even as the air around him grew louder and louder with the furious, roaring sounds of take-off from the runway.

Hans blinked his eyes slowly, tiredly as he watched the earth below him quickly shrink the higher up in the air they got, until the very surface of the ground looked almost like a stitched quilt where one could see the various patchwork and wpots of different colors, threads, and textures to make up the entire whole of the blanket.

As soon as they were no longer climbing for altitude and had evened out in the sky, the physically and mentally drained German reached down a hand on his right side so he may pull back the small latch located there, which made his seat slowly ease back.

Hans only moved back his seat a little bit, enough for him to lean back a touch more so he was not sitting completely upright, and the moment that he brought up both of his white gloved hands in his lap, the German's eyes sealed shut as he finally let himself take a rest.

Alucard had watched the whole series of events of Hans making himself comfortable and them almost immediately going to sleep as they continued their rather relaxing plane ride; everything making the vampire's heart practically turn to warm mush as he grinned over at his sleeping companion and partner, just watching how his bright, white-silver hair practically shined against his dark skin, hiding half of his handsome face, as he breathed softly yet deeply.

Just as Alucard was about to face forward and close his own eyes for a moment, Hans stirred slightly in his sleep next to him as he lightly shifted his weight and then tilted his head down until the side of his face was resting against Alucard's broad, red-suited shoulder.

Alucard's thin, black eyebrows rose up beyond the silver rim of his orange-tinted sunglasses as he observed in a somewhat speechless state how the deadly, sexy German briefly nuzzled his nose against the thick fabric of Alucard's coat, making himself more comfortable against his makeshift pillow that was the vampire by his side, as he continued to sleep peacefully.

A small, pleased grin shaped Alucard's pale lips once more as the vampire cast his sharp eyes out to the other passengers to quickly assess what they were doing, before the dark-haired vampire turned his face back to his sleeping German and gently placed a sweet kiss in his hair.

Thoughts overflowing his genius mind concerning his beautiful comrade currently sleeping on him, Alucard succeeded in his earlier task of facing the front and leaning his head back so he may try to rest before they landed as well – Alucard finding even something as simple as this as being quite a trial as those wonderful, consuming thoughts just seemed to pile on top of one another, making the love-struck vampire think of nothing else other than how he wanted to see Hans sleep soundly on his shoulder exactly as he was now, but after they had made intense, soul-shattering love to each other for an entire night.

X

"No, no please! I swear…I had n-nothing to do with…!" an older-looking man pleaded on his knees before Hans squeezed the heavy trigger the rest of the way back and released another large round of ammunition from his frighteningly huge Jericho M13 handgun – the man's head being blown completely off in an explosion of dark red blood and bits of skull that sprayed out from behind his corpse in an impressive display upon the close range shot.

Alucard and Hans had been scouting through the previously targeted areas of Prague for hours, going through small but beautifully constructed towns where they knew Nazi familiars were hiding.

These people were known for supplying weapons and food to the Nazi forces, having often conspired directly with the psychotic Major in order to strategize and travel about the surrounding areas to gain territorial footholds before ordering attacks, and they all now practically had targets on their backs for the werewolf and the vampire to spot and take aim.

With his Hellsing-issued officer's cap on, half of Hans' tanned, appealing face was kept hidden from his silver hair that covered an eye and from the natural shadows that seemed to stick to his striking features as he executed person after person who could be visibly identified as Millennium sympathesizers from the black and red patches on their arms, or the flag pins that adorned their long, grey coats.

Turning away from the bleeding, headless shape of a man now lying at his feet along the brick-paved street, Hans returned his guns to their thick, brown leather holsters on each of his hips as his eyes immediately caught sight of Alucard walking toward him as heput away his own gunsinside the folds of his coat.

Hans' features, previously solemn and emotionless from his hunt, lightened in their intensity as he mindlessly started walking towards the pale, beautiful man before him – Alucard's hair was unfathomably long at the moment and just seemed to provide this elegant backdrop to the his sheet-white face and bold, red attire that ruffled and pulled away from his long, lean figure from the chilly, night breezes…such things effortlessly drawing Hans to him without hesitation or thoughts of otherwise.

The sky was a murky grey as walls of shadowed clouds seemed to form together in a grand protest against the lowering sun as the call for rain was thick amidst such electricity in the atmosphere, but all of the gloomy weather and circumstances were lost on the silver-haired werewolf as he practically blinded his keen senses while only focusing on reaching Alucard's side at the pace he was walking.

_Pow!_

A deafening shot rang out and rippled through the air currents, and Hans' whole left side was violently jerked forward as he felt a horrid tearing to his side, just below his ribcage.

The pain seared through his skin, but the werewolf barely registered the temporary sensation, as his features turned deathly angry as he slowly turned in his spot to seek out his shooter from behind, his gloved hands raising up with spread, pointed fingers that immediately desired to spill blood.

From on top of a nearby building, the darkened figure of a man with a rifle was clearly visible to the now concentrating and acutely alert German soldier who wasted no time in performing a giant, powerful leap onto that same rooftop – murder practically glowing in his narrowed, wine-colored eyes as he watched the human shuffle to his feet and clutch onto his firearm.

"Ahh! I…I'm sorry!!!" the alleged sniper tried to the towering, infuriated man in a blood-spattered uniform above him who was not even bothering retrieving his guns in order to deal with him.

In a blur of inhuman movement, the neck of the black-clad shooter was suddenly in Hans' grasp as he lifted him off of his feet and squeezed his fingers together around the man's frail, vital throat.

Hans' wolf-like fangs were bared and his eyes were scorching as they relentlessly watched the man begin to scream but die before he could even finish the thought of calling out in pain as the German had already easily broken his neck in his hand.

Hans dropped the lifeless body to the rooftop, his nerves already starting to calm down along with the solid thud the corpse made against the hard surface, but the ex-Nazi could not lift his gaze away from a few, simple cracks that ran along the brick structure before him.

That should not have happened.

Hans should not have cut off all of his senses, lost all touch with his surroundings…just because he had wanted to be closer to Alucard.

The German felt ashamed…less than the loyal soldier he had always been.

Just as Hans let out a soft sigh, Alucard appeared by his side, looking fairly interested in whatever was running through his German's downtrodden mind.

"Are you upset that you let guard down?" Alucard correctly guessed as he cocked an eyebrow to his lovely but self- berating comrade.

Hans simply nodded, not denying how disappointed he was with himself upon being shot by a lowly human only thirty yards away from him.

Alucard placed a hand on Hans' shoulder and squeezed the rigidly muscled flesh underneath his palm in a firm grip; the smirk on his face increasing as the vampire was more than pleased to confirm his suspicion that he, in fact, had been the reason why Hans had been so distracted in the first place.

"Don't feel bad," Alucard offered plainly but with such assurance and finality in his voice that Hans could not help but already mentally agree to his wishes as he genuinely felt comforted by the strong hand on his shoulder and the vampire's stern words in his ear.

Despite himself, Hans only nodded again at Alucard's words before turning to regard him on top of that dark and gritty roof top that cut into the darkening, evening sky; his spirits seeming to have perked back up as his chiseled, heavenly face no longer held such animosity towards himself, but now almost glowed with a bit of soft, endearing gratitude towards his vampire companion.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel first? I'll finish up around here," Alucard suggested coolly, also taking note how his precious comrade was still bleeding from his gunshot wound on his side that Hans did not seem to notice.

"Oh...okay, then," Hans answered understandingly, accepting the fact that it was getting quite late in this country and that they were about done for the day anyway.

"I'll see you later…"Alucard purred to his beautiful German with a smile before making a quick dash off of the rooftop and towards the next direction that they were to head, making his lithe, shadowed form melt against the inky hues of nighttime that jaded the area.

Hans had watched Alucard take his leave before finally feeling the slight stinging sensation of his wound trying to close on its own due to his regenerative capabilties.

Hans lightly grit his teeth and made himself not press a hand to the worried area while he leapt gracefully from the rooftop onto the rough street to begin navigating his way to the other side of town where their hotel was – the German's adept nose able to retrace their previous footsteps as he lightly sniffed at the air and caught the scent of his and Alucard's unmistakable gun powder and the ever-present aroma of freshly-spilled blood that had occurred as per their orders.

After only a few, short minutes of walking through the noiseless, barren streets of the sleeping city, Hans arrived at their tall, red-roofed, and white and gold-walled hotel that ran along the Valta River and offered spectacular views of the architectually rich and artistic city.

After the instant that Hans unlocked his and Alucard's door to their unlit room, the exhausted but still painstakingly awake German did not bother with turning on the living room lights as he instead strode right into their adjacent bathroom without shutting the door behind him.

The Captain took off his cap and briefly shook his head, making his white-silver hair move from side to side, before he carefully unbuttoned his bloodied Hellsing jacket and white long-sleeved shirt underneath which he placed on the edge of the long, pink marble sink that was trimmed with gold that flawlessly and tastefully matched the peach-colored walls with pink and gold accents and designs.

Hans impassively filled the large, round rink with hot water before placing his stained articles of clothing into it so they may soak and hopefully have the blood lift off of the fabric.

Turning his attention to the golden framed mirror that hung above the impressively coordinated sink area, Hans turned a little so he may observe his wounded side in his reflection.

The wound was completely healed, but jagged, angry streaks of blood were still painted on his skin, running across his side like giant claw marks until some of it was smeared from when his clothes had rubbed against the crimson liquid.

Sighing, the Captain retrieved a little white washcloth from a golden rack of towels fastened onto the wall beside him, and quickly wet the cloth with another run of the faucet.

The bright, white washcloth felt a bit rough against Hans' sun-kissed skin as he made long, measured strokes against his side to clean up as much blood with as little effort as possible, the mirror aiding him in his work as he removed the precious liquid from staining his dark skin with a small, displeased frown forming his lips.

His task now complete and his overall fatigue starting to catch up with him now that he was out of the cold and had slowed down everything that he was doing, the German stretched his arms over his head, flexing the lean muscles in his back before he simply tossed the bloodied, reddened washcloth on the sink as well, and clicked off the lights to the bathroom before exiting.

Hans left the main room unlit as he ventured off to the left where, without the separation of a wall or otherwise, was an enormous, perfectly-made bed that was elevated from the floor on which he stood by a couple of carpeted steps.

The bed was angled perfectly so one lying in it may peer out of the nearby windows to see the glorious, sparkling water, and the multiple bridges that ran over it, and the mentally drained German felt more than obliged to lie down on top of those soft sheets and plump pillows and indulge in the fact.

However, upon climbing the short bout of steps and reaching the side of the all-too inviting bed, Hans only sat down on the edge for a moment and ran a bare hand through his messy but silky hair in thought…or possibly to bask in the blissful lack thereof.

Boots were kicked off, socks were peeled off, and thick, dust-colored pants were tugged down toned, perfect legs before being folded and carefully dropped next to his claimed side of the bed.

He knew that he and Alucard were to be in this country for another day, and that they needed to start early tomorrow since their mission must have already stirred up some talk around the towns and possibly have already made some of their targeted people move out, so getting some sleep; even just a few hours' worth; would be wise at the moment.

With that thought in mind, the werewolf sluggishly pulled back the heavy, green and white covers and sheets that adorned the cloud-like mattress and slipped inside the soft, cool confines of the immaculate bed that seemed to rival that of Sir Integra.

Hans cracked a smile upon thinking such a humorous, nostalgic thing, his eyes closing and shutting out the view of the darkened, white ceiling and the subtle glow coming in from the city lights via the span of windows, as he allowed himself to relax completely and just let the comforts of the bed take over him.

X

One hour and fifty-seven minutes later…

"Oh…this is just too good," Alucard commented silkily around his wide smile, his long, red coat expertly void of any remains of blood as he took off the heavy article rather mindlessly, as his unshaded eyes were completely absorbed in the heart-stopping but utterly delicious sight before him, "…I guess I kept you waiting too long, my dearest Hans…"

_Author's Note_: A ka-jillion super-special-awesome points goes to the person who can correctly identify where I got the idea for Hans' guns in this chapter. XD Good luck and I shall appreciate any feedback before the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Third Person POV**_

"Oh…this is just too good," Alucard commented silkily around his wide smile, his long, red coat expertly void of any remains of blood as he took off the heavy article rather mindlessly, as his unshaded eyes were completely absorbed in the heart-stopping but utterly delicious sight before him, "…I guess I kept you waiting too long, my dearest Hans…"

Alucard's dangerous smile narrowed down into a suggestive, daring smirk as he licked his pale lips; pulling off his gloves, unbuttoning his suit jacket and shirt before removing them both at the same time, and only unbuttoning the top button of his matching black pants; the vampire kept his smoldering eyes on Hans' alluring, half-revealed form as the German had obviously turned and twisted a bit in his sleep, as the comforter was completely off of him now and only a thin sheet hugged his legs and part of his side.

Alucard hummed low in his throat in approval as he carefully crawled on top of his lovely, unsuspecting German, making the large, soft bed dip down under his every touch, until he was face-to-face with the stunning werewolf, and then carefully lowered his weight onto him; making their bare chests lightly press together as the dark-haired vampire brought his lips the Hans' tempting shoulder.

"That's right…wake up, Sleeping Beauty…"Alucard whispered wickedly to the man sleeping peacefully beneath him as he trailed his lips up the muscled slope of Hans' shoulder until he reached the delicate curve that lead up to his neck, "…wake up for me…"

Alucard pressed slow, savoring kisses to his lover's perfect throat as he felt Hans gradually but pleasantly awaken by the soft sighs that would escape his parted lips and by the slight squirms against the sheets he would make as Alucard continued to kiss him and let his warm breath ghost across his exposed flesh.

Hans was absolute perfection in Alucard's eyes.

The way the Captain's broad. sturdy shoulders turned into beautifully-crafted and almost elegantally masculine arms that were only barely touched with light scars, how deceptively trim his waist was as his tightly-muscled sides tapered down to alluring, narrow hips and long, powerful legs, how his lovely moonlight-kissed hair highlighted his naturally tanned features and tried to hide the most stunning, promising eyes he had ever seen – all of it had Alucard practically crying into his hands and laughing out loud at the same time with how Hans affected him so deeply.

Alucard was purely and irrevocably intrigued by the enchanting, endearing ex-Nazi, possibly even more so with the added facts of how Hans was, in fact, a German, previously of the Millennium group, and was now working alongside Hellsing where he pleased Sir Integra and himself to no end with his quiet, reserved ways and cool nature.

And then there was the way he killed…

Flawless and effortless, still with his gorgeous eyes remaining delightfully unchanged as they peered right into the very souls of those dying painful, horrible deaths by his hands; either by his expert marksmanship, by his own strength so he was able to literally feel the life he was taking from people, or when he transformed into a frightening, bloodthirsty werewolf that held nothing but pure malice in those rose-colored eyes, reserved only for the very few worthy enough to experience such wrath and power from the otherwise impassive and charming individual.

Alucard had just pressed another kiss to Hans' neck, the vampire able to feel his lover's veins pulse with precious blood underneath his mouth, when Hans' warm, rose-colored eyes slowly cracked open and blinked a few times as the German had become fully awake from his slumber.

Alucard smiled as he watched Hans immediately accept him and his more than obvious advances, as the werewolf softly smirked as he slowly brought his skilled, calloused hands up to Alucard's wide, pallid back to squeeze the soft, muscled flesh encouragingly.

The centuries-old vampire could not have been more pleased as he nuzzled Hans' chin a little, making the German look directly at him with a gentle turn of his head, before Alucard crushed their lips together, positively relishing in the wonderful feelings that Hans's needy, groping hands along his shoulder blades caused him.

Both men purred appreciatively into their heated kiss before Alucard parted Hans' petal-soft lips with his own, hurriedly plunging his long, warm tongue deep inside the German's mouth and tasting him thoroughly, just as he had wanted to do ever since their last time with each other back in the manor.

Alucard, already feeling a tiny wave of satisfaction wash over him from merely having his lips on the ex-Nazi's at long last, felt his lovely German groan into their kiss as the vampire practically made a game out of sweeping his tongue against Hans' in long, slow strokes before flicking the two, wet muscles together and purposefully drawing Hans' tongue into his own mouth so he may lightly suck on it.

Tanned fingers squeezed down Alucard's attractive, slender back, effectively massaging the sharp curves of muscles there, as Hans felt his already somewhat sleepy mind slip even futher into a blissful, arousing haze as his vampire basically made love to his mouth and tongue – Hans involuntarily arching his beautiful body up into Alucard's in a silent plea for that same kind of mind-warping attention to be shown elsewhere.

Alucard, in turn, was currently drowning in his lust for the responsive, sexy German below him, pressing his deliciously athletic and appealing form up into him and groaning hotly against his lips for more from him – he could not oblige his lover fast enough of such things.

Alucard almost reluctantly pulled his tingling lips away from the Hans' sweet mouth that was still parted and gasping for air in an alluring display, as the vampire rested his weight fully on his elbows on either side of the German as he ran his tongue down the front of Hans' neck to his perfectly-shaped collarbone.

"Ah…Alucard…mmn…"Hans purred in a timbered, sulty voice as he trailed his battle-hardened fingertips up from Alucards' sculpted, broad shoulders into the mass of unruly black hair in front of him.

Upon hearing his name falling from such tempting lips, Alucard's hardened cock twitched with growing, red-hot need against his black trousers as he quickly moved to capture one of Hans' nippples in between his teeth before running the flat of his tongue over the sensitive bud of flesh.

"Ah…!" Hans gasped, not expecting for the pain and pleasure mixture to riddle through him as it had as his sifting fingers scratched lightly against Alucard's scalp – the German unable to cease his slight squirms and shifts amongst the sheets due to Alucard's insufferably sweet and teasing ministrations to his rapidly warming body.

Alucard chuckled at Hans' shocked reaction to having his nipple played with and quickly moved to tease the other in the same manner; applying a bit of brief pain with a nip of his sharp teeth before using the kisses of his lips and the warmth of his breath to ease the worried area, positively in love every time Hans would wiggle and gasp beneath his every touch.

"Hans…"Alucard growled as he continued to bring himself lower and lower on the fascinating, carved-out-of-heaven body that lie before so unbearably willingly before him, wanting him and almost driving him crazy for those very same reasons, "…do you have any idea…what it is that you do to me…?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question, and Alucard did not wait for a reply of any kind from the startled and somewhat confused German before bringing his hands to each of Hans' hips take hold of the soft, dark-green fabric of his boxers as he lowered his head to place sloppy, praiseful kisses to the Captain's toned abdomen.

At this, Hans arched up into Alucard's mouth, his hands having slid out of Alucard's sleek, black hair and were now up by his head and clutching desperately onto the corners of the large, white pillow behind him as he moaned upon feeling his lusty, passionate vampire intricately drag his tantalizing tongue along every sensitive line of muscle that adorned his abdomen, as if Hans himself was something to be savored slowly and tediously while Alucard deftly pulled down Hans' boxers at the same time.

Hans was panting with his hands still up by his head, his liquid mercury hair spilling every which way across his face and against the pillows, as Alucard lifted himself off the sweet-tasting German so he may finally look at his lover, his prize in full.

"Mmn…simply magnificent," Alucard commented with another lick to his lips, his eyes having trailed over every inch of Hans' cinnamon-hued flesh beginning from the roots of his white-silver hair, his entrancing eyes and the handsome contours of his face, to the arousing lines and grooves of deadly muscle and sinew that formed such a dangerous and every bit as stunning creature that lie sprawled out beneath him.

Hans licked his own lips to say something, his own eyes and thoughts having been woefully lost looking up at the exposed, pale, and utterly immaculate chest and torso of his lethal, vampiric lover settled in between his legs, but his words quickly died in his throat as Alucard had already lowered back down on top of his waist and was blowing warm, sizzling air across his throbbing, pulsating groin.

"Wait…Alucard…h-hold on a second…"Hans voiced in his thick German accent, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive now that he realized that he was without his boxers and that when Alucard had said he was magnificent, he had been looking at all of him.

Alucard nuzzled his nose affectionately but teasingly so through the soft patch of equally silver pubic hair, his hands never stopping in their constant roam of Hans' lean, rippled sides before settling on top of his groin possessively, as he regarded Hans' call to him.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can wait any longer..."Alucard purred as he slowly ran his lips up and down a side of Hans' begging length as he slid his hands to either of Hans' hips where he took a firm hold of the taut flesh, "…I want to taste…all of you."

Smoldering hot lips parted and allowed the thick, throbbing head of Hans' cock to slip in between them, making the German immediately cry out and try to arch his body again if not for Alucard's determined hands holding him down as the vampire let his long tongue swirl against the smooth, hot flesh in his mouth.

"Oh… scheiße, Alucard…ah!" Hans groaned sensually in between his many, airy pants as the vampire continued to perform roughly the same, earth-shattering ministrations only a moment ago on his tongue now to his weeping member; Alucard loving how Hans would curse in German if he lowered his lips and took more of his impressive length into his mouth.

Above Alucard, the werewolf was swiftly losing his mind in the most amazing of ways, his breathless mewls and groans toppling over each other as he freed his hands from the pillows and plunged them back into Alucard's mane of midnight-hued locks.

After licking up another tiny drop of the erotic, clear liquid adorning the German's dripping slit with a wicked, lust-crazed smirk, Alucard quickly swallowed Hans' whole member until that soft, downy hair tickled his nose again and the very tip of his cock was touching the back of his throat, instantly feeling the ex-Nazi tighten his hold in his hair as he arched his back, crying out another drawn-out moan in the process from such exquisite pleasure that seemed to curl inside his lower abdomen and make his chest feel tight.

"Alucard…m-more…please," Hans begged in his accented baritone that caressed over Alucard like fine, rich silk as the German unconsciously spread his legs a little more in sweet anticipation of what was to come.

Alucard hummed low in his throat and decided to keep true to his word; he really did want to taste everything the sexy German soldier had to offer; so he picked up his pace of bobbing his head up and down Hans' length, letting the smooth, slick length slide in and out of his throat at an increasing and bone-melting speed.

Hans tipped his silvery head back into the pillows once more, using his hands to lightly push Alucard's head back down so he may fill that warm, wet mouth as he pleased, and could not help but curl his toes upon feeling the added pressure of having Alucard wrap one of his hands tightly around his cock.

"Scheiße…Alucard…I can't…"Hans attempted to voice despite his seemingly uncontrollable moans and gasps of precious air as Alucard continued to apply just enough suction to his cock while simultaneously squeeze its base and flick his tongue against the highly-sensitive underside, "…can't hold back anymore…!"

Upon hearing such strained, erotic words of Hans' pending release, Alucard sucked on Hans' gorgeous cock harder, purposefully coaxing the German to come down his throat as he desired, as the vampire also utilized his opportunity to plung two of his unlubricated fingers deep inside Han's entrance, knowing that the added bit of pain with his pleasure would send the writhing German completely over his teetering edge.

In accordance with Alucard's long fingers being suddenly shoved into his ass and forcing his tight flesh to stretch, and with a gracefully bow of his body upon receiving such indescribable stimulation, Hans' own fingers slid out of Alucard's hair so they may clutch at the sheets on either side of him - the lovely, moaning werewolf coming in Alucard's waiting, suckling mouth, shuddering while he defiantly bit down on his lower lip as he felt the vampire's throat muscles close around him each time Alucard swallowed down his creamy essence and licked at his sated member once he had finished.

Hans was panting hard, blinking slowly, and quite unable to come back down to earth for a moment, as his gripping fingers were still tight on the silken bed sheets as he felt Alucard raise his head up from his lap so he may look Hans in the eye as he slowly, carefully pushed his fingers in and out of his loosening entrance – the unceasing sensations succeeding in placing the German under a heavy, lustful daze which begged to be satisfied once again by the passionate, talented vampire before him.

Half-lidded, rose-colored eyes locked onto fiery and sinister-looking red eyes as Alucard licked his pale lips before saying huskily, "Delicious…you truly are addicting, my sweet…sexy…German."

Hans had shivered against Alucard's fingers upon hearing such rumbling, forbidden velvet being spoken to him; his spine feeling like an ice-cube had just trailed slowly over it; as he watched with great fascination and growing arousal as Alucard lowered his lips to his dampened stomach once again and pressed his lips to the trembling flesh.

"Nnh…ahh…"Hans groaned, his slight quivering against Alucard's patient, purposed hands that never stopped leisuredly entering his body in such a torturous pace as he watched Alucard breath across his flesh and gently spread his fingers inside of him.

"Such arousing noises you make, Hans…"Alucard commented playfully but still in his sultry, 'bedroom' voice as he moved his lips to the inside of Hans' thigh while adding another finger to thrust inside of his German lover.

Hans was in pure ecstasy, feeling Alucard's slow and sensual words and kisses on his skin while feeling his long, tantalizing fingers stretch his entrance and bring him fleeting amounts of pain that only served to make his every feathery touch have a delicious, mind-breaking edge.

"Please…please, Alucard…"Hans begged before his long-since forgotten senses might have informed him otherwise, as the German fully acknowledged that he was hopelessly at Alucard's every mercy like this, feeling what he had and knowing what he still wanted from him.

With his smirk spreading across his sheet-white features, Alucard pulled his lips away from Hans' warm, supple flesh and asked of his groaning, wonderfully unabashed lover, "'Please' what…Hans? Tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

As if to emphasize his words and the sinisterly carnal meaning behind them, Alucard suddenly curled all three of his fingers inside of Hans, stroking against a certain spot within the German that had him instantly arching off the bed as he cried out in his sensual voice again.

"You…I want you…please…make love to me, Alucard," Hans panted breathlessly, helplessly as he knew all-too well that he he genuinely wanted exactly what he had asked for more than anything.

It would prove that Alucard was serious about him.

It would truly signify Hans' belonging to Alucard…just as he wanted, so there was no regret or remorse whatsoever in his mind after the ex-Nazi had finished speaking his practically life-saving words to the vampire.

Alucard chuckled, loving Hans' unbridled honesty and overall need for solely him, and fluidly pulled his fingers out of his lover before swiftly slipping out of his form-fitting black pants – the raven-haired man all-too eager to rid himself of his last article of clothing and settle right back on the bed with his gorgeous, desperate werewolf.

"As you wish, my lovely Hans," Alucard purred as he could not help but rub his straining erection against Hans' own begging member, causing such a subtle but tingling friction within both men as it served to be a cruel taunt of the other man's sex, "…but first, you must get on your hands and knees for me."

Hans almost did not want to move at all, his mind being currently forfeit to all the astounding sensations that were positively enveloping and drowning him, but complied faithfully nonetheless as he carefully planted his palms flat on the soft mattress and turned his body over so that he could rest in the position of which Alucard had instructed.

"Very nice…"Alucard commented in long, drawn-out syllables as he shamelessly eyed the Captain's sculpt back that curved down into his perfect, firm ass that was before him now, causing the vampire to grow even more aroused and lustful for the German, if it was possible.

Suddenly, Hans arched his back, throwing his head back as he cried out in pure ecstasy to the darkened hotel ceiling, as he felt Alucard swirl his long, talented tongue over the unbelievably sensitive flesh underneath his testicles as the vampire's hands were quick to squeeze the sides of the Hans' hips in a strong, needy grip as he worked

Alucard purposefully only teased the area, never tiring of seeing his beautiful, silver-haired lover in his throes of unrestrained passion for him, as he delivered a final lick to Hans' testicles from behind, before plunging his tongue inside Hans' stretched entrance.

"Alucard…!" Hans shouted as he dropped the upper half of his body to the bed and parted his thighs a little more for his vampiric and mysterious lover that continued to melt his body into mush and render his better senses to piles of rubble within his mind by the invigorating strokes of his tongue inside his ass, coating his flesh with warm, slick saliva that felt too good for words as Hans shivered wantonly underneath Alucard's touch.

Abruptly, tearing Hans from his mindless moment of raw, rich pleasure from having Alucard's tongue moving around inside his ass, the dark-haired man pulled his hands and mouth away from his trembling, desperate lover so he could spat in his hand and briefly lubricate the pulsating head of his cock as he knelt in between his German's parted thighs.

"God…I'm about to lose my mind…"Alucard barely growled, possibly more to himself than to the warm, willing body bent over in front of him, waiting for him, trembling for his touch…his anything, "...I need to have you."

With nothing more being said, Alucard promptly seized his own cock at its throbbing base; his other hand holding onto Hans' hipbone; and gently nudged his leaking head against the German's glistening entrance, mixing his own pre-come with his saliva across the tempting, pink flesh before carefully easing himself inside.

The vampire's movements were mindful and deliberate, all of which Hans fully appreciated, as the latter parted his luscious, tanned lips and moaned out in an erotic display of nothing but fulfilling, approving pleasure as he fisted the sheets around him and relaxed his muscles around Alucard's thick, swollen member pushing into him.

"Hans…"Alucard half-warned, half-groaned through grit teeth, his every resolve and discpline as a man being thoroughly rattled upon feeling such remarkable, wet heat around him at last, all with the lean-muscled Captain bowing his delectable body in the process as he gracefully accepted all that the dark-haired vampire had to offer.

"Nnh…m-more," Hans begged with breathless words as he realized that Alucard had not moved yet upon fully entering him; the German feeling absolutely no kind of discomfort in the least as his battle-ridden mind and body could only relish in the extreme pleasure from having Alucard's length filling him completely and reaching into impossible, mind-blowing depths within.

Alucard had to steel himself a bit before moving, the German's every pant and call for him coupled with how incredible Hans still tasted on his tongue, felt around his cock and his fingertips, and looked as he remained sensually stretched on top of the shadowed white sheets on the bed, about had Alucard done in with how utterly superb of a find Hans truly was – a perfect lover for the dark-haired vampire.

Slowly, Alucard retracted his heavy member from Hans' entrance, but only to ease it back in as Alucard intricately committed to memory exactly how the sexy German would groan lowly in his throat and push his ass up a little more for Alucard's convenience, as if in a bodily plea for more of the leisurely and measured pace the vampire began inside his lover.

Over and over, Alucard carefully pushed and pulled his thick length inside his softly moaning lover, burning red eyes positively glued to how the slender muscles in Hans' tanned back would slightly flex as he kept his shoulders and chest resting on the bed and just allowed for his ass to be utilized as Alucard saw fit.

Alucard was in heaven; looking at what he was, feeling what he was; and realized what priceless, addicting obedience he had in the stunning, soft-spoken, and wine-eyed German as he continued to ease his thick cock in and out of Hans, just loving every time he made the deadly German beautifully arch his back and whine quietly for more.

As much as he would have loved to continue to make slow, heavenly love to the irresistable Captain until they both reached a staggering, slow-rocked climax, Alucard was beside himself with flooding pleasure and his overall need for the man softly writhing beneath him.

Alucard wanted to hear the silver-haired man scream in pleasure and cling to him as if his life depended upon it.

Alucard wanted to swiftly deliver the typically stoic Captain and ex-Nazi out of his mind and just watch his every hard-learned discipline of being completely disappear.

He needed for Hans to utterly lose himself to him before he could truly claim him.

With that being his final thought, Alucard sheathed his large member inside of Hans and let his pale, dangerous hands trail their way up from the German's narrow hips, over his slender lines of muscles around his sides, and up to his broad but trembling shoulders which he seized in an iron-grip.

Alucard, now practically bent over Hans, placed his lips close to Hans ear for just enough to time to whisper to the German, "You feel so damn good, Hans…but I want to make you feel even better."

"W-what…"Hans managed to choke out before he was cut off as Alucard deftly used his grip on Hans' shoulders to hoist the German up from his bent-over position so that now both men were on their knees and sitting up straight – Hans' slightly broader and more rugged back was pressed firmly against Alucard's long, trim, and prefectly shaped torso behind him.

Without hesitation, especially considering how wonderful it felt to have the back of the Captain's delicious body practically adhered to his front as it was, Alucard was hasty to wrap one of his arms around Hans' chest while the other splayed adoringly across his stretched, muscled stomach, as he reared his own hips back and slammed his straining member into the tanned, silver-haired man in his arms.

Immediately, Hans moaned loudly inside the spacious and otherwise silent hotel room, his body wanting desperately to arch in recoil to Alucard's harsher, faster thrusts, but the vampire's hands were holding him almost perfectly in place as he proceeded to pound his hips into the werewolf's ass, effectively shoving his cock deep inside Hans' entrance with increasing force that had Hans' vision beginning to blur a bit around the edges.

"Ahh…Alu…ohh…Alucard…mmn…!" Hans moaned as he tipped his head back to rest against the hard, solid contours of Alucard's shoulder; one of his hands reaching back to tangle in Alucard's asymmetrical, black mane, while the other sensuously grabbed onto one of Alucard's thighs in order to keep him close and truly feel every time the vampire moved and flexed his powerful muscles as he made love to him.

Alucard's pleasure-hazed mind positively jolted with another rush of blissful sensations the moment he felt Hans reach back for him, seized his thigh, and squeezed hard as if to tell the vampire that way how much he did not want him to stop – Alucard's thrusts inside the moaning, slightly arching German picking up speed as a result of such a response.

Gracefully, the hand that was pressed on Hans' stomach moved down until Alucard took hold of the German's bouncing and painfully rigid member – the werewolf fisting his hand in Alucard's hair even more as he trembled against the front of the vampire's pale, god-like body.

"Mmn…I want to bite you so goddamn bad, Hans…"Alucard growled against the top of Hans' shoulder, purposefully letting his lips rest against the warm flesh there as he continued to roughly shove his cock inside the German, cherishing each time Hans pushed his hips back to meet his thrusts and hoarsely moan out broken versions of his name, as the vampire knew that he was unbelievably close to climaxing.

"Nnh…g-go ahead…the wounds should just…ahh…regenerate like always…" Hans successfully informed the rapidly moving vampire behind him, his grip on Alucard's thigh having unknowingly become much stronger, as the German was also reaching a very satisfying end considering how fervently Alucard was stroking his weeping member from base to leaking, swollen tip.

Hans' words had been like receiving a blessing from God himself, and the vampire smirked his panting lips before opening his mouth and violently biting down on the tanned, muscled flesh that lead up to Hans' neck.

The German's breath hitched dramatically in his throat before he dangerously arched his body, making Alucard have to lean over him again to still keep the Captain's delightfully sweet flesh in his mouth, as Hans screamed the dark-haired man's name and immediately came in multiple, creamy spurts that splattered across his toned abdomen and Alucard's pumping hand.

In turn, upon hearing his name being screamed in Hans' moment of peaked and addictive ecstasy, coupled with feeling his sexy German react so seductively to his flesh being bitten as the vampire had felt Hans' inner walls squeeze and quiver around his length in an obsessive, provocative manner to feel every possible inch of him as he experienced his release, Alucard let his own release tear through him and electrify his systems as his cock stilled inside Hans for a moment as he came long and hard while his body shivered from such riddling, time-stopping sensations.

Alucard's body twitched as he initiated a few, weak thrusts as he filled the German with every drop of his completion that he could manage, as the dark-haired man carefully pulled his deadly mouth away from Han's flesh and made sure to softly lick around the brutal and bloody fang wounds left in his wake – the small holes adorning Hans' neck already starting to heal on their own.

Both men were panting hard, Alucard content to keeping his arms loosely around his lover while Hans was content to being held for the moment so they may just linger in their mindless and world-defying pleasure that sought to usher in nothing but undiluted and crystal-clear happiness to them both as they could barely think, register surroundings, and consider anything else other than the other man by his side.

With gentle, careful movements of his body, Alucard pulled out his sopping wet member from Hans' dripping entrance, as he also slid his hands down and off the German's glistening body; words of cheeky praise fresh on the vampire's tongue to say to his lover but never got a chance to be spoken, for as soon as Alucard had let his fingers drop from Hans' sides, the German crawled a few inches away from him and swiftly manuevered so that he was lying on his back on the bed before him.

Hans' had noticed the questioning quirk of one of Alucard's thin, black eyebrows at his actions, but the German only smirked knowingly, parted his strong, supple legs once more, and beckoned the vampire with a purposefully erotic lick of his lips and a curl of a finger at him.

Alucard returned the wicked smirk, his sweat-glazed features starting to understand what Hans was asking for without the German having to utter a word yet, as he followed Hans' example and proceeded to crawl on top of him until he hovered comfortably over his unbelievably sexy werewolf that still bore his attractive, half-lidded gaze up at him as he got situated.

"One more time…Alucard…"Hans purred as he continued to peer up into Alucard's pale, handsome face with lustful eyes and tempting lips; one of the German's hands already reaching in between the vampire's thighs and stroking Alucard's hardening length suggestively, "...give it to me…one more time."

Alucard was dying softly from Hans' gently-spoken words that begged him for more of his sex; the fingers touching his growing arousal positively burning his flesh and marking his blackened soul; as his frightening red eyes narrowed down at Hans before he cooed smartly, "Do you even need to ask?"

Before another thought could pass through any of the men's minds, the vampire instantly grabbed onto both of Hans' well-muscled thighs, parting them further before slightly hoisting them up for him, and then plunged his swollen member into Hans' moist, hot entrance for a second time that night inside their shadow-ridden hotel room that was quickly met with another of Hans' throaty, approving moans of unspeakably satisfying pleasure.

"Oh, fuck…baby…"Alucard breathed as his body trembled for a moment upon having his sensitive length being surrounded by that gripping but impossibly slick flesh again, the feeling being nothing short of immaculate as the German's saturated insides posed absolutely no kind of resistance to Alucard's intruding member whatsoever.

Alucard quickly lowered his body completely on top of Hans' as the pleasure-dazed vampire could already feel his lower abdomen tingle in sweet, dire anticipation as he tightened his grip on Hans' legs and hurriedly sought out the German's precious mouth with his own – his pace frightfully fast inside the provocative and enticing ex-Nazi so he may deliver them back to that heavenly state of bliss and watch as Hans almost cry from experiencing so much pleasure in one night.

Hans immediately responded by throwing his arms around Alucard's sweat-slicked back, squeezing the vampire's warm form to his own body with almost crushing strength, as he reciprocated Alucard's heated, passionate kisses with his own as the two clashed their tongues together in frantic, blinding attempts to heighten their already staggering ecstasy that was felt by both from their intense, emotion-filled bout of lovemaking; no longer with anything to prove, only enjoy and indulge.

Hans loved how he could feel Alucard's porcelain body moving on top of his own, their chiseled stomachs and groins grinding together sensually, as Alucard's firm hands on the backs of the German's thighs relentlessly pushed them back and effectively made Hans lift his ass higher and into better reach for the vampire's hurried, lustful thrusts inside of him.

Hans moaned deeply into their sloppy, loving kiss as the clinging German felt his delicate prostate being slammed into by the blunt head of Alucard's penetrating cock over and over again – the German finding himself unable to cease from grasping onto Alucard's back in various places in hopes of trying to find some way to deal with so much white-hote pleasure coursing through his veins, igniting his rare, lycanthrope blood, and melting his brilliant, tactical mind until all he could possibly know was the stunning, pale man above him making absolutely glorious love to his body.

"Ah…Alucard…I'm close…!" Hans half-moaned, half-warned to the vampire as he freed one of his hands from Alucard's back and slid it in between their moving, grinding bodies so he may take hold of his own, pulsating cock.

Alucard had felt it when Hans had seized his own member so he may stroke himself and bring himself additional, mind-blowing pleasure until he released, and the vampire could not help but raise his body off of Hans' arching, spread-out form a bit so he could take in the full view of his lover pleasuring his own cock until he came.

"Nnh…Hans…so good…you're so fucking good,"Alucard growled as he intricately watched Hans' handsome, tanned features scrunch up as he parted his lips and moaned his pleasure as he squeezed his own cock with one hand and squeezed onto Alucard's shoulder blade with the other.

Alucard blearily acknowledged that he was about at his limit, feeling his own testicles tighten almost painfully so with so much over-stimulation assaulting his every sense and wit about himself from the sexual wonder that was Hans, so the dark-haired man purred once more in between his heavy pants, "Mmn…baby…I want to suck your cock again."

Suddenly, catching the German by complete but pleasant surprise, the love-ridden and utterly awe-struck vampire pulled his pulsating length from Hans' body and swiftly lowered his head to Hans' lap, swallowing down the German's cock with a single, fluid motion that instantly made the German cry out and buck his hips up into Alucard's mouth.

Alucard let Hans thrust up into his mouth as he pleased; one of his hands supporting his body weight on the bed while his other was hurriedly pumping his own slick member, involuntarily making the vampire hum low in his throat around Hans' cock from the pleasure.

The silver-haired man was certain he had reached some unknown and rightfully forbidden sect of heaven, for he could not stop his hoarse voice from calling out Alucard's name as his toes remained curled and he felt his need for release mercilessly coil tightly inside his lower abdomen; making his body arch and his mind draw wonderful blanks.

Alucard could feel Hans' cock swell inside his mouth, signifying that his German lover would climax soon, so he quickly pulled his mouth away with a tight, unforgiving pinch of his fingers to the base of the werewolf's purpling length.

Hans gasped at his release being cut-off as it had, his tanned, lean body shaking under Alucard's talented touch with so much built-up sexual frustration and urgent need to climax.

Loving his unquestioned, unrestrained control over someone so beautiful and deadly; Hans being endearingly obedient to his every wish and whim while still making some arousing and forever-pleasing demands of his own; Alucard still kept his fingers tightly wrapped around the base of Hans' weeping member as he slowly entered only the very tip of his swollen, leaking head back inside his lover's entrance.

"Come for me, baby…I want to see you come…right now," Alucard purred as he suddenly released his firm hold on Hans' cock and immediately slammed his heavy cock violently hard inside the trembling German, knowing that the added bit of abrupt pain would absolutely shatter whatever was left of the lovely German's mind.

The vampire instantly came deep inside his lover, filling Hans' already slick insides with his essence once again, as if in some spellbound trance as Alucard could not tear his gaze away from the maddeningly sexy sight of Hans initially biting his luscious bottom lip before opening his alluring mouth as the silver-haired man arched his body beautifully off the bed responsively – the werewolf moaning shamelessly as he reached forward and seized his own velvety-soft testicles in his hand as he came from Alucard's sinfully erotic words to him in sporadic jerks of sticky, white semen that sprang across his abdomen and chest once more.

Alucard's cock dripped a little more warm, milky come inside Hans' quivering, flooded entrance before he pulled his cock out of his panting lover, the sex-hazed sight of Hans coming all over himself forever burned into his photographic memory, as the vampire could not support his weight any longer and promptly collapsed on top of the sturdy, athletic body below him in a tangle of sun-kissed and snow-kissed limbs that immediately intertwined in a loving, cherishing fashion.

"Amazing…"Alucard commented half-consciously as he relished in the rare feeling of lying on top of his sticky, beautiful lover with eyes the color of sparkling rose wine.

"Yes," Hans replied mindlessly as well, his eye-lids feeling increasingly heavy as every muscle in his toned body was feeling uncharacteristically fatigued and weighed-down, making the silver-haired man want nothing more than to drift off to a long, wonderful sleep as soon as possible.

Hans did close his eyes, too tired to encircle his arms around the long, lean form on top of him, and his barely-recovered senses were slow to pick up on that that same pale, beautiful form had just spoken to him.

"Hmm?" Hans asked sleepily without opening his eyes as he felt Alucard carefully lift himself off of the German before speaking to him again.

"I said I'm going to get some towels to clean us up a bit," Alucard repeated patiently, smiling down at the about-asleep man lying in their bed, looking completely spent, sated, and happy.

"Oh…okay, then," Hans replied softly before Alucard watched with a pleased expression as he lolled his head to a side and quickly fell asleep as he was.

Alucard could not help but lean over his gorgeous prize once more and place a tender, meaningful kiss onto Hans' cheek as he also brought up a hand and gently raked his long fingers through the German's mercury-colored bangs, bringing them out of his face so he may run the pad of his thumb up and down the straight bridge of Hans' nose.

"Sleep well…"Alucard whispered to his snoozing lover as he continued to praise the masterpiece of Hans' handsome, tanned face with his fingers, "…and while you do, I think I shall finish up our little mission here."

Alucard's lips curved into a knowing but lazy half-smirk across his face as he retracted his fingers from Hans' forehead, and then proceeded to swiftly but soundlessly stride to the bathroom where he knew the aforementioned towels were kept.

Many reasons plagued the usually carefree and often maniacal vampire as to why he had chosen to purposefully wear out his lovely companion and lover as he had, so that it would be practically guaranteed that Hans would sleep all through the night without any chance of being roused.

The most obvious reason for Alucard's intention to set out into the night once again and pick up in their mission where they had left off earlier was because the nocturnal vampire simply was not accustomed to sleeping at this time at night, as he typically favored to slumber during the daytime and going about whatever missions he had by nightfall.

While Alucard considered this first, more logical reason to his decision, his thoughts were also directed towards a much more puzzling and complex meaning behind it all.

Alucard's eyes were gentle as they took in the sight of Hans' Hellsing uniform jacket that was still soaking in the massively bloodied water in the bathroom sink, and the ages-old vampire knew that that, in fact, was the root of why he wanted to covertly finished both of their duties in Prague right this very moment while the werewolf slept.

Alucard could still remember seeing Hans being shot from behind by that no-name rifleman on top of the building before he had come back to their hotel. The dark-haired man had seen Hans' stunning face transition from pleasant and warm as they had walked towards each other, to completely pained as his body had been forced forward a few steps by the impact of the bullet against his side.

Alucard collected a few, white towels from the simple golden rack attached to the wall before quickly exiting the room and returning back to his lover's tranquil side.

As promised, the vampire was infinitely careful and mindful of his slumbering, recuperating German as he delicately ran the folds of a towel over Hans' exposed chest and abdomen; each stroke incredibly soft against that tanned, rugged skin as Alucard sought diligently not to wake the other man up, which would place a huge hindrance on his plan for the remainder of the evening.

After placing another admiring, loving dab of the towel against Hans' spotless lower abdomen, Alucard smiled down at the endearingly oblivious form sleeping so peacefully before him, because of him.

As much as the vampire truthfully loved to see the wine-eyed, silver-haired man make his kills in that fluid, awe-inspiring way that he did, Alucard did not…want to see Hans get hurt again.

Perhaps it was foolish since the ex-Nazi Captain was, in a lot of respects, rather indestructable in light of his regenerative abilities and the apparent capability of simply not being able to be harmed by certain things, but…the man with eyes of furious flames and the hair of onyx ash…could not help but feel this way about Hans nonetheless.

Indeed, the German's wounded flesh would regenerate and ultimately heal itself like nothing had even happened at all, but Alucard did not want Hans to be wounded in the first place.

He did not want to see any more blood stain Hans' perfect-tailored Hellsing uniform, and see his handsome, typically stoic features cringe in white-hot, searing pain.

It was humbling, it was frightening, but it was real that Alucard just cared too much for Hans to let something like that happen to him again, regardless of the circumstances.

After quickly cleaning his own body of the fluids adorning his skin with the second towel he had retrieved, Alucard efficiently donned his white shirt, black suit, and long, red coat before making sure that his beloved guns were in place against his chest.

Hans shifted adorably in his sleep, making the warm sheets beneath his lovely, sculpt body stretch a bit more in the process and Alucard immediately stopped his every movement as he looked upon the German officer once more.

Bathed in the silvery moonlight that shone inside various parts of their spacious hotel room from their bedside windows that seemed to streak across the sharp lines of furniture and things, Hans had only turned his head the other way and brought one of his hands closer to his naked, heavenly body as he continued sleeping alone on top of that messy but inviting bed.

"I cannot wait until I can get you back to England, my dear Hans…"Alucard commented quietly as his every muscle relaxed tremendously upon seeing that there was no problem at all and that his brilliant lover was still sleeping soundly, "…until then…you just wait for me."

A single gloved hand rested on the small, golden doorknob of their hotel room; Alucard finding himself unable to simply dash out of the room and leave Hans behind as he was, even it was just for a little while.

The mysterious vampire who usually sported a menacing grin and relentless ice to go along with his foreboding words and psychotic actions, was hesitating to see his plan through – his hand slowly turning the knob while he moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth in a purposeful attempt to experience his lover's sweet taste from their lovemaking once more.

"No one is ever going to hurt you, Hans…"Alucard growled lowly but fiercely as he reminded himself exactly why he was leaving such a precious creature at such an impossibly delicate and sweet moment, "…I love you."

Surrounded in silence, the man clad in ominous red exited the hotel room in order to finish carrying out their orders from Sir Integra, and, ultimately, kill those who would have tried to hurt Hans first.

X

_Author's Note_: Okie smokies, so my spell checker has decided to not work anymore, so there are probable massive errors and such. My apologies. Anywho, prepare for the epic PROBLEM that shall develop somewhat! Yes! Thanks a bunch, fans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_**Third Person POV**_

The next day…

"Are we almost there?" Hans asked his deadly, red-clad counterpart in a completely serious manner, though his words still sounded adorably childish and whined by the sheer nature of their implied impatience.

In the soft, blue fabric seat next to the werewolf as they continued their flight back to England, Alucard cocked his head over towards Hans' direction, an obnoxious smile stretching his pale lips wide across his sharp, white teeth, as he replied, "Patience. We will be arriving shortly, my dear."

Hans frowned and quirked up a thin, silver eyebrow at Alucard's purposefully slow and melodic words that sounded like how a parent might reply to their young child, before dismissing the whole exchange altogether and turning back towards the small, oval-shaped window so the German may peer out across the impossibly tiny scenery before becoming a part of it once again.

Alucard chuckled softly at Hans' side, also anticipating their arrival in England, but thoroughly enjoying seeing Hans as relaxed as he had ever been, as the very air around the highly-disciplined German had substantially lightened in its intensity, rendering him a bit more talkative than usual and completely charming in the vampire's eyes.

Alucard lifted his hand nearest his werewolf comrade and lightly trailed his fingertips against the top of Hans' gloved hand before closing his fingers around Hans' palm so he may raise the German's whole hand off of the armrest and bring it up to his pale, smiling lips.

As soon as Hans had felt Alucard's fingertips touch the top of his hand, he turned his head back towards his dark-haired lover with his rose-colored eyes slightly wider than usual.

Hans' high, prominent cheekbones flushed a soft pink as he watched Alucard press a single, firm kiss to his hand before setting it back down upon the blue armrest in between them; the vampire's smile having never left his face as he cherished the astounded look on Hans' blushing face.

The remaining hour of their flight could not go by any slower to the red-eyed, black-haired man who was practically anxious with sweet, pressing anticipation of having his beautiful werewolf back upon the Hellsing estate, where the vampire could rest a bit easier knowing that Hans would be completely safe, and that he would be painstakingly capable of seeing him, touching him, tasting him whenever he pleased

X

Four hours later…

The giant, wooden double doors to Sir Integra's office were opened by two black-armored guards so the organization's two most deadly assets may enter swiftly and without any hindrances; the guardsmen also closing the doors behind the pair once they were inside the grand but dimly illuminated room which made the subtle sounds of the sturdy wood being replaced against the jambs battle against the heavy, taxing silence.

Evening was quickly approaching, rendering the night's natural murky grey-blue to paint across the expanse of the office via the large, rounded windows behind Integra's desk as Hans and Alucard dutifully entered the room to report in to their seated and smoking commander.

"Alucard, before you begin your report, I have important news for you," Sir Integra began immediately as she watched her loyal subordinates approach her from behind her thin, brown cigar.

The vampire and the werewolf halted in their tracks as a figure emerged from the shadows relatively close to Sir Interga's side, whom did not move her gaze away specifically from her undead subordinate – the figure obviously being the 'news' of which Sir Integra had mentioned.

Short, somewhat ruffled black hair came into view from beyond the evening shadows beside Integra's desk, followed by a young, attractive face, and a slender body that wore a white long-sleeved shirt, jet black vest, and fitting, charcoal-grey pants.

Hans instantly recognized the person whose presence they were now formally in, feeling a troubling pang of guilt twist inside his chest at the unnerving revelation, but it was Alucard who spoke first, breaking the silence with shock evident in his timbered voice.

"Walter!" Alucard exclaimed, his dark eyebrows rising above the rims of his glowing, orange glasses as he took in the new but amazingly familiar form of his oldest and most treasured friend and comrade.

The vampire took only a single step forward, but stopped upon considering that maybe the young man did not know whom he was, no other words coming from his mouth as he only gaped at the newly rejuvenated Englishman who had been previously abducted and brainwashed by the Millennium Battalion.

"We have been working with him for a while," Sir Integra said patiently as she expertly flicked some ashes from her cigar into a nearby ashtray on top of her desk, "So far, we have only been able to recover parts of his memory."

All attention was on the former Hellsing butler and Angel of Death, but what no one noticed was how the only thing that Walter Dorneaz's smoky blue eyes were focused on…was Hans.

"Walter had already successfully terminated Schrödinger by the time we found him in eastern Poland. It seems that the effects of Millennium's attempt to corrupt his mind were wearing off on their own, making him hostile and unpredictable," Sir Integra informed her soldiers as Hans and Alucard both watched her respectfully while she spoke, "However, he was able to remember the Hellsing Organization and was not hesitant to come back with the men I had sent to learn his whereabouts."

"I see," Alucard commented thoughtfully, mentally registering that Walter must have went through a period of great confusion while his forced allegiance to the Millennium group wore thin in his mind and memories of Hellsing tried to resurface, "then, tell me, what are we to do with him?"

Upon hearing such a significant question, Hans and Walter both cast their gazes intently on the serene and ever-collected heiress as she blew out the musky smoke from her lungs before answering.

"We will need to monitor him at all times. I shall have Seras Victoria see to his well-being for the moment," the blonde-haired woman began logically before directing her stern gaze on Alucard, "You need not worry about this right now, because you and I are to meet with Her Majesty, the Queen tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my master," Alucard replied with a polite and understanding bow, grateful that Walter was to be taken care of, even if he could not currently be a part of the process.

"Hans," Sir Integra continued sharply, making the German straighten his spine a little more before replying.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" he asked dutifully, patiently awaiting his own order and standing in this matter while still feeling that painful twisting sensation deep inside his chest upon being in the same room as the very person he had personally kidnapped as per the Major's request.

"Please escort Mr. Dorneaz to Seras at once," Sir Integra instructed, still critically analyzing the fragile situation in her genuis, strategic mind without making so much as a crease in her brow, "That is all, gentlemen."

Hans bowed his head repectfully upon hearing her conclusion of their meeting and immediately cast his eyes on his charge, Walter C. Dorneaz who had his striking navy gaze boring right into Hans' rose-colored one the moment it reached him.

"I guess I'll see you later, then," Alucard commented with his typical smile, letting his sharp, smoldering eyes from behind his shades ghost over his ex-Nazi lover and then his oldest, now younger-looking colleague, "…play nicely, you two."

Hans wanted to roll his eyes at the vampire's last comment before Alucard disappeared into the inky shadows, but did not allow his self to do such an immature act while under such a scrutinizing glare of the naturally aged Englishman who was slowly walking towards him.

The German felt terribly awkward and even more disheartened as Walter, who looked as if he were in his twenties again, smiled sweetly upon approaching him; Hans absolutely clueless if he should try to talk to him or just turn around and hope that the former butler would know to follow him to their destination.

"If you would follow me…"Hans offered plainly, far too confused about what he should or should not do to dwell on it any longer, not with his orders to be Walter's escort still in effect.

Walter's gorgeous smile brightened at Hans' heavily accented words to him, even though everything that Hans had said to him had been purely business and rather flat in context.

"Lead the way," Walter spoke evenly to the taller, broader silver-haired man in front of him before both of them proceeded to exit the spacious office and seek out the policewoman who was to oversee Walter's reinstatement back into the Hellsing Organization.

Along the darkened, blue-black tinted corridors where painting after painting hung on the walls but were barely visible by the tiny wall lamps that spotted incandescent glows of bright yellow to illuminate a path, two sets of solid footsteps could be heard as Hans and Walter strode from Integra's office to the dining area where the German officer figured Seras had to be approaching, judging by the time of night that it was.

As they rounded another corner, Walter suddenly but slowly spoke to his stoic and silent escort, "You know…I remember you…Captain Hans Günsche."

The German slowed down his pace, his eyes quickly hitting the carpeted floor as he processed the information and felt that familiar nagging in his chest abruptly return – the uncomfortable sensation making him want to swallow hard and take a deep breath in order to gain some relief.

Hans said nothing in reply, hoping that their difficult conversation would end there, but the German suddenly felt his left ankle being retrained by something he could not see, making him sharply bend down onto one knee in a humbling kneeling position not unlike how any faithful knight would look in the presence of their lord.

Hans looked up to see Walter standing over him, a pleased smile on his attractive face, as he held up a black, fingerless-gloved hand and purposefully showed the surprised German the four, barely visible strings that ran tightly from his fingertips down to Hans' bent leg.

The move had not hurt the werewolf in the least, but the fact that Walter had made an aggressive move in the first place had completely shocked the German who held his tongue and only awaited what the Englishman had to say to him – the gleam in Walter's dark-blue eyes telling him that he definitely had something he wanted to convey.

"I can remember exactly how you moved when you captured me. I can remember precisely how cold you were, how ruthless. You were one of the first few people to have ever defeated me…and now…I can't decide whether I want to kill you right now…or fuck you," Walter purred tauntingly as he lowered his head a bit towards Hans' kneeling, wide-eyed form before him, drinking in how those typically emotionless wine-colored eyes were laden with charming confusion and bewilderment at his words.

Hans was struck momentarily thoughtless as the former Hellsing butler's logic was making absolutely no kind of sense to him…before…

"Walter, I am…I am sorry about doing what I did to you. I mean it," Hans said quietly but solidly, as he cast his shamed but brilliant eyes straight into Walter's soft, pale face to prove his sincerity in his apology.

"Interesting…very interesting," Walter chided almost mockingly but thoughtfully as he made a fluid twist of of his wrist that made the invisible microfilament wires release Hans' ankle, "…you're different from before. I wonder…what could have tamed the Millennium's pet dog after all?"

Hans got to his feet with masculine grace and was desperately trying to ignore Walter's purposefully rousing words as he proceeded to continue down their pathways through the corridors until they reached the dining area where hopefully Seras Victoria would be by now.

"Hmm, you are a mystery, Hans," Walter continued teasing the wordless werewolf walking by his side with a playful smirk curving his lips as he watched the German ruefully have to listen to him, "let me guess, it's not a matter of 'what' tamed you…but 'whom'…am I correct?"

Hans narrowed his eyes, still staring straight out ahead of him, not daring to return Walter's pressing, relentless stare at his profile or the posed personal questions, as they rounded the last corner and were met with the sight of the outside of the large dining room where many doorways were located for a multitude of guests.

"Hans! Oi, Hans, over here!" Seras Victoria beamed unexpectantly loudly as the spunky female vampire came running into view from the other end of the corridor.

It had been a short while since the German officer had seen the smiling, good-natured blonde and he instantly felt his frazzled nerves start to relax upon seeing one of his few, good friends in the Hellsing Organization greet him so kindly.

"It's been ages! How are you?" Seras exclaimed in a well-meaning hyperbole to the man with white-silver hair and a small smirk on his face whom she really had not seen in only a matter of days.

"I'm well, thank you," Hans answered the policewoman as she stood in front of him before her warm, ocean-blue gaze trailed across his shoulder and saw the face of a somewhat familiar male by the German's side.

"Oh, my God…W-Walter! It's Walter!!!" Seras half-panicked, half-blurted out as her eyes widened dramatically and she pointed a shaking, unbelieving finger at the rejuvenated and captivating young man before her, appearing to be only a little older than the policewoman herself.

"Hello, Ms. Victoria," Walter said extremely politely with a small bow of his head at the comically startled young vampire who still looked as if she might faint on the spot, "it certainly has been a while."

In a blatant act of Seras making herself snap back to her senses and get a grip on reality, the fiery blonde officer straightened her spine, cleared her throat, then coughed gruffly into her hand before steadying her sparkling blue gaze back on her comrade and saying, "Y-yes, it has. You look well! I uh…erm…"

Having pity on the struggling, puzzled policewoman, Hans quickly but smoothly interjected, "Sir Integra has ordered that he is to be in your care for the time being, Seras Victoria."

"Oh! Right!" Seras chimed enthusiastically before directing her gaze solely on Walter and saying, "Shall we enter the dining room, Walter? You must be hungry!"

Walter obligingly nodded at the young lady's invitation before stepping completely next to Hans' side, craning his head over towards the tall werewolf, and saying, "We'll talk more later, Hans Günsche. Auf wiedersehen…"

Walter moved away from Hans' side and entered the dining room on his own, slightly bowing his head again at Seras Victoria as he passed her – the policewoman about to follow closely behind until a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from taking a single step.

"Be sure to tell me right away if he should get…violent," Hans instructed Seras in a low, whispered voice before dropping his hand from her small shoulder and effectively allowing her to enter the dining room after her comrade.

However, upon hearing such a negative connotation about her comrade, Seras cocked her head over towards Hans' direction and asked, "W-what do you mean?"

"He may be a little unstable. He has already been acting strangely," Hans informed the female vampire truthfully without going into too much detail as to the exact and rather embarrassing words the former butler had said to him only a few moments ago in the corridor.

"Copy that. I shall do my best and I'll inform you straight away of any problems!" Seras replied in a determined, exuberant manner that made Hans smirk at her up-beat quirkiness and nature before nodding his head positively.

Satisfied that he had done his duty in leaving Walter in Seras' capable hands, Hans swiftly continued down the hallway which he knew lead into one of many grand foyers, where a set of stairs would descend down to where his stone-walled and cleanly furnished room was.

After so much travelling and surprises, Hans was not shocked to find himself in great need of lying down in his own bed where he could truly relax his exhausted body and mind – the Hellsing estate genuinely feeling like his natural home any more by how much comfort and precious respite he was able to claim on these grounds.

However, the highly-acute werewolf stopped dead in tracks, only having made it down some of the stairs that lead down into the sub-basement before hearing the sound of something smash from the northeast corner of the manor…exactly where Sir Integra's office was located!

Without a second thought, the German fluidly changed his stride from heading down those stairs to racing back up them until he darted sharply to his left and sprinted down the darkened, eerie corridors that seemed almost lifeless amidst such silence and void of color.

His thick boots were heavy against the carpeted corridors as Hans dashed down the wide, lavish inter-rooms with blinding speed, his war-sharpened mind already assessing tactics in which to execute considering how he should enter the office, which areas to check first, and where else he needed to confirm should nothing be found inside the office initially.

After rounding the last corner, Hans could hear more clearly the sound of something scraping against the tiled floor located only inside Integra's office after all, followed by a somewhat distorted noise of a few of someone's words being spoken a touch louder than normal – the German officer not stopping his speed until he kicked open the locked, wooden doors to Sir Integra's office.

A broken, white and blue porcelain vase lay shattered at his feet, water collecting in small puddles under the disarrayed assortment of once-beautiful yellow and orange magnolias – the werewolf barely evenly registering the sweet-smelling flowers as his extremely keen senses were focused on assessing everything going on in or around the room, signs of life, scents of threats, anything that would lead him to the perpetrator.

However, the German's battle-ready systems were immediately stilled as his gaze was glued to Sir Integra as she stood at the front of her desk, leaning back against it, and breathing hard as if she was in some state of shock.

Instantly, Hans was at his blonde commander's side, his gaze soft and concerned as he looked over her trembling form and asked, "What happened?"

"It was Millennium…the Doctor," Sir Intregra panted out before turning towards her large, well-muscled and equally discplined subordinate and clutching onto both of his uniform sleeves in her small hands as she fought to regain her composure.

"What did he say?" Hans asked patiently, letting Sir Intregra squeeze the fabric of his jacket as she needed as he already figured that the Doctor must have only wanted to talk with her since she was still alive and functioning.

"He…he said that…since we have taken back Walter, that he wanted…one of ours in return," Sir Intregra reiterated the Doctor's threatening speech which was told to her as he had showed her the syringe filled with a deadly green liquid that would completely change her into a mindless, bloodthirsty freak should she not comply with his demands to practically serve Captain Hans Günsche to him on a silver platter.

Without even hearing his shaken commander say that the Doctor had threatened her life or issued some impossible ultimatum along with this proposal, Hans knew how the deranged Nazi phsyician worked and he sighed thoughtfully out of his nose before asking gently, "Is it me that he wants?"

Hans watched as Sir Integra's tanned, delicate face dropped, her gaze falling even further onto the floor in morbid shame and internal conflict before she gripped onto the German's sleeves a bit harder and whispered, "…yes. He wants you to meet with him…where I'm sure he plans to kill you…but that's not going to happen! I will not allow you to go!"

Hans smiled softly down at the young, furiously brave woman in front of him before carefully freeing his arms from her iron grasp so he may place his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Sir Integra, please do not worry," the werewolf stated simply but kindly as he highly regarded her undying passion for his well-being with utmost humility and appreciation, "but I shall take him up on his offer. I cannot afford let him roam free any longer."

Hans had purposefully chosen to words his statement as something he 'could not afford to do' regarding allowing the crazed Doctor to still be alive after he had just infilitrated the Hellsing manor and practically waltzed into Sir Intregra's office, and what he had meant was that he would not be able to stand it should Integra be killed by that man while he himself was still present and capable of stopping it.

Suddenly, Sir Integra was pressed up against his solid chest, her fragile arms wrapped around his middle as she buried her silently weeping face into the front folds of his dust-colored Hellsing jacket and white long-sleeved shirt; hugging him tightly as she mourned at the pending situation of sending Hans off to his death.

Hans slowly came out of his brief moment of surprise upon seeing Sir Intregra embrace him so quickly and desperately as she had, and mindfully moved his hands from her shoulders around her back as well, returning her gripping, remorseful embrace with a much softer and reassuring one of his own.

Hans noticed that Sir Integra's trembling had ceased, but within the next moment, Hans had freed a hand from her back, retrieved one of his frighteningly large Jericho M13 handguns from its holster and was pointing the deadly firearm at the source of the sound that had just caught his attention at the doorway.

"You got me, Captain," Walter remarked smartly, his black-gloved hands held up in a classic surrender gesture as he slowly moved further into the room – Hans replacing his fully-loaded weapon back in its place on his hip with a slight frown on his face.

"What happened here?" Walter asked as he stepped carefully around the jagged shards of the vase littering the tiled floor in order to be closer to the politely separating pair.

"It was the Doctor," Sir Integra answered begrudgingly as she still kept one hand on Hans' arm while both she and the German faced the approaching Angel of Death, "he came to make me an offer."

Walter had stilled his movements upon hearing such an explanation, the former Helling butler's blood running cold the moment he had heard Sir Integra's voice say the word 'doctor' to him – far too many thoughts and memories of vivid, unimaginable pain and fear flooding back into his mind upon hearing such a thing.

"When do we kill him?" Walter asked at once, his voice as sharp and as clean as a finely-honed blade as he wasted no time in cutting straight to the point about the matter; no other details necessary to regard.

"Soon…very soon," Sir Integra answered truthfully as she kept her hand firmly planted on Hans' straight, sturdy arm by her side in a blatant attempt to steady herself and have some tangible means of comfort while she continued to process information and remain forever fearless in the name of countless atrocities, "I shall send you and Hans off to take care of this matter after I sort out a few things. I cannot…afford to have that man roam free any longer."

Hans immediately whipped his head over towards his commander upon hearing his own words being echoed back to him, for, just as he had meant it when he had said it to her, Sir Integra in turn did not want anything to happen to Hans of any other of her subordinates while the Millennium's Doctor was still alive and able.

"I understand completely, Sir Integra," Walter said as he crossed one arm over his stomach and bowed respectfully at his commander, "I shall await your official orders, mum."

"Very well, then," Sir Integra replied as she nodded appreciatively towards her newly-reinstated and vastly improving comrade and friend for whom she was grateful to have back in her estate and arsenal…but not so much that she would willingly sacrifice others that have also rightfully won her admiration and friendship.

Both Hans and Sir Intregra watched as Walter exited the office, and as soon as his form was completely out of view, Hans' iron-clad stoicism cracked a bit as the German lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, furrowing his white-silver brows as he sought out a quick means to ease his pounding head and toppling thoughts.

"Hans…?" Sir Integra questioned softly, noticing how distressed and troubled the werewolf seemed to be as he inhaled deeply before slowly breathing back out again prior to answering her.

"I'm sorry, Sir Integra," Hans apologized as he lowered his hand from his face and met her dark-blue gaze with his warm but somehow pained rose-colored one, "…it has just been…a busy night."

"You can say that again," Sir Integra added dark-humoredly before the suit-clad heiress of the Hellsing Organization looked seriously upon her German soldier and said, "Well then, I think we both could use a good night's sleep."

Hans smiled sadly at his human commander, wholly mentally agreeing with her logic, and was not surprised in the least when Sir Integra looped her slender, frail arm around his much larger one.

As if it had already been agreed upon without using words, Hans escorted Sir Integra to her room, mindful of his walking pace since she was still holding onto his arm and relying on his gentlemanly guidance through the manor that seeemed a bit less secure and safe this time around.

Words had yet to be spoken between the two, as if each knew what to do or what to expect without ever having to ask for it directly, as Hans did not hesitate when he opened the door to Sir Integra's bedroom and lead her inside the unlit, enormous quarters.

Once inside the elaborately decorated but nonetheless consoling bedroom, Hans waited patiently in the middle of the room, his hands formally folded behind his back, while Intregra first retrieved her nightgown from the edge of the bed before going into the adjacent bathroom for a few minutes.

In no time, Sir Integra came out of the master bathroom dressed in a white, floor-length nightgown, clicking off the appropriate lights upon doing so, and glided over to her bed to sit down.

Hans only waited a moment longer, just enough time to see Sir Integra smile weakly up at him from across the room and then take off her large, round glasses to place on the bedside table, before the German took a deep, thoughtful breath and began to unbutton his thick, dust-colored jacket.

It was something about the way Sir Integra had just smiled at him as he was standing at attention before her, the way that they still had not spoken a word to each other since leaving her office, that told Hans without a doubt that his previously frightened female commander simply did not want him to go.

Hans draped his discarded jacket on the back of a nearby chair that faced an impressive oak vanity, kicked off his heavy, leather boots, took off his tie, and pulled out the bottom flaps of his white long-sleeved shirt in order to be more comfortable before soundlessly padding over to the opposite side of Integra's bed, and wordlessly pulling back the impossibly soft blankets.

Hans' eyes never left Sir Integra's peacefully lying form as he slipped inside her gigantic bed and replaced the covers back over her and himself before settling in, a breathy sigh of relief already escaping him as he was met with extraordinary comfort and bliss from the many, overstuffed pillows that felt more like clouds and the pulled-cotton blankets draped over his long, muscled, but tired form at last.

With a ruffle of the thick blankets and silky sheets in between and on top of them, Hans blinked slowly, sleepily as he watched Sir Integra turn towards him and immediately rest her head on top of his chest – the werewolf genuinely touched that the woman would favor resting on top of his solid, rugged form versus all the velvet-soft pillows that cluttered her bed.

Hans simply let her do as she pleased, wanting nothing more that for her to start feeling better, safer, and more at ease; the very reason he had come into bed with her in the first place – it was like she had asked without asking and he had complied without complying.

If Sir Integra needed a physical body to be next to her that she could trust and touch and draw warmth from, then he would happily oblige.

She had already done so much for him; this was nothing in return…the least he could do.

Hans would always protect her.

She deserved it; he owed it and it made him happy to do so.

As Hans felt her small, lithe form fully relax against him, the German carefully craned his head towards hers and placed a gentle, simple kiss to the top of her head, silently telling her quickly drifting consciousness with that single, meaningful gesture that she could sleep easy, that he would be there when she woke up, and that he would protect her no matter what; she was safe.

As the ex-Nazi closed his own eyes, Hans mentally considered only a short number of things before letting a precious, recuperative slumber overtake him as well.

The first thing Hans thought of was how he would probably have to explain this to Alucard in the near future, not that that was a problem, for the German was certain that the vampire, despite how overprotective and downright possessive he oftentimes was towards him, would understand his inclination to remain with Sir Integra for the night after what had happened to her earlier.

Secondly, Hans wondered when his and Walter's mission was going to be, when they were to hunt down and eliminate the notorious Doctor of the Millennium Battalion once and for all. The fight would most likely be quite challenging considering how the Doctor was a technical genius and had been the mastermind behind the freak technology, and could very well have countless numbers of undead minions to stand for him in battle.

Last to course through Han's rapidly but pleasantly fading mind as he already felt his breathing even out as he continued to rest comfortably amidst such an expensive bed and furnishings with Sir Integra sleeping soundly at his side, was how that this feeling that he was experiencing this very moment…was probably how most fathers felt about their children, how the most dedicated and traditional samurai felt towards their lords – this enriching, puzzling, but overwhelming need to take care of that one, special someone who cannot take care of theirself.

Just as a worrying father might see to his ill child's every need, hoping all the while that his every action would only mean the well-being of that helpless child, Hans could not help but wonder if what he was feeling now towards Integra…was the same thing.

And likewise, Sir Integra had never once been afraid to touch him, worry about him, or depend on him, reciprocating all of his inner feelings, just as the child would want his father not to worry to much about about him because he would only be made to worry in accordance.

"_He wants you to meet with him…where I'm sure he plans to kill you…but that's not going to happen! I will not allow you to go!"_

Just before Hans fell asleep, he wrapped his large, powerful arms protectively around Sir Integra's slender, sleeping form in a loose, comfortable embrace; still no words having been said by either one before they found sleep, but so much had already been conveyed.

X

_Author's Note_: Oh man. Yeah, I know. XD Stay tuned, sports fans, yes? Yes!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**Third Person POV**_

Three days later…

Hans Günsche sighed as he kept his half-lidded gaze unfocused on the bottom of the white, porcelain tub in which he was currently showering, the German keeping one arm extended out in front with his palm planted flat against the cool, tiled wall so he may momentarily take his weight off of his legs and further relax.

Hans had just received his orders to travel with Walter to intercept Millennium's Doctor and put a stop to his madness once and for all, thereby exterminating every last remaining member of the Nazi Battalion - the ultimate last resort still plaguing the Hellsing member's mind was how Hans was to surrender to the Doctor should the situation seem hopeless and it was the only way to ensure a non-violent stalemate with Sir Integra.

Hans heaved another great sigh, mentally berating himself for even considering surrendering to that madman physician who was convinced that he was due his own pound of flesh…Hans' flesh, for Hellsing's recent apprehending of Walter C. Dorneaz.

Things would get set right…they had to.

This was Hans' chance to save Sir Integra and the rest of the members of the Hellsing Organization by making sure that every possible enemy and adversary that they might face would be permanently silenced.

Hans had to protect Sir Integra, who meant so much to the practically spared and reborn German now under her authority; Hans also had to protect Walter…and try with every means of his power to prove to the now younger Englishman that he truly was sorry for what had happened between them in the past and that he wanted them to be on different terms now.

Walter's previous words and mannerisms had taken the ex-Nazi quite off guard that night in the Hellsing corridors, but Hans genuinely wanted for Walter to feel comfortable around him and not like he had something to prove.

From so many weighty thoughts, it was impossible for the German to make quick movements underneath the hot, soothing rain of the water, as Hans could not help but consider this very time in the shower as a sort of break – a break from the burdening world and all the misguided and problematic people in it; all of his problems, his up-coming mission that might cost him his life, everything…was somehow made able to be regarded as little more than fairytale as he just stayed still and let the warm water massage his shoulders and run down his back.

"Come now, what is that look for…?" a cool, timbered voice suddenly sounded from behind the naked, soaking German who had only just let his arm drop from the shower wall so he may stand upright, "You seem troubled, Hans."

Hans knew that his expression was probably that of a saddened puppy, and he was secretly grateful for Alucard's unexpected presence in his own, private shower, as the vampire always found some way, be it through his passionate words and kisses or just because he cared, to make Hans feel better.

Hans carefully turned around in his spot, facing away from the large, round showerhead from up above, and gave a small smile at the sight of Alucard's bared, sheet-white, and impossibly toned body before him.

Alucard was practically glowing in Hans' eyes as his alabaster skin seemed to blend right in with all the surrounding white off the shower walls and frosted glass door beside them – the vampire's highly contrasting, jet-black hair short and asymmetrical around Alucard's pleasant, patient face as his unruly locks were starting to get saturated and heavy with the water pouring from overhead.

Hans lifted up his tanned, dripping arms and easily wrapped them around Alucard's neck, bringing the two, soaked men closer together as Hans briefly nuzzled the vampire's shoulder before speaking.

"…not anymore," Hans answered Alucard's earlier observatory statement as he lifted his head and looked Alucard right in his pale, startling handsome face - Alucard's arms loosely encircling around Hans' waist as he understood that his lovely German was feeling better just because he was there with him now.

Alucard could feel Hans' warm breath ghost over his throat as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, his arms unconsciously squeezing the German to his body a little more, as both men lovingly pressed their wet, dripping lips together in a chaste, understanding kiss.

Hans purred quietly against Alucard's sinfully sweet and intoxicating mouth before obediently parting his own lips and letting Alucard slip his warm tongue inside his mouth to deepen their passionate, welcomed kiss.

Alucard groaned wantonly into their kiss, sliding his hands down Hans' slick, slender back so he may knead the German's supple, tempting ass while he unabashedly explored Hans' mouth, tasting everything he had to offer, and delighting in all the little noises and sounds he could elicit from the werewolf from merely kissing him.

Hans was melting at an astounding rate from feeling Alucard squeeze at his ass as he was, and could not help but slip his fingers up into Alucard's silken mane of inky black hair, as he returned the vampire's almost savage kisses by suckling on his pale, bottom lip suggestively before plunging his tongue inside Alucard's mouth so the two, sensitive muscles may fight and battle for a delicious dominance even though the German was willing to submit every time to Alucard's silent wishes of him.

Suddenly, Hans felt two of Alucard's fingers rub teasingly at his moist entrance, making him gasp and unintentionally break off their kiss in favor of arching back against Alucard's hand.

Alucard smirked, baring only one of his deadly fangs, as he eyed the werewolf whimpering at his touch, begging without actually asking for what he really wanted, as the vampire felt his already awakened arousal pulse with more urgent, growing need to have this impossibly alluring man before him.

Hans looked absolutely beautiful as he gasped sharply for air once more upon feeling Alucard finally oblige him and insert two fingers inside of him, the German's hands holding onto Alucard's arms for dear life as he felt himself being stretched under the warm, sizzling spray of the shower.

"You're trembling, baby…"Alucard cooed playfully, sinisterly as watched Hans' erotic expressions change from utter, unspeakable pleasure to slight but pleasing discomfort as Alucard slowly worked his fingers in and out of his sopping wet lover who was just as erect as he was, "…don't worry, I'll make you feel better soon."

In hurried movements, Hans craned his head back up towards Alucard and quickly sought out his lips once again, claiming them brutally, lustfully, as he panted out, "Please…I need you…right now, Alucard."

Alucard, forever completely defeated by Hans' sweet, sweet begging no matter what else he may have had in mind, could not help but swiftly pull his slick fingers out of his lover with a feral growl sounding in his throat, and hastily spin the German around so that he faced the white-tiled shower wall.

Hans sexily bent over on his own, offering up his stretched, dripping ass to the onlooking and practically drooling vampire, as he placed both of his hands on the wall out in front of him for support, and said huskily from over his shoulder, "Do it…please, Alucard."

"You never cease to amaze me, Hans," Alucard commented good-naturedly as he gave his own erection a few pumps in his hand before lining up the enflamed head of his member with Hans' pink, tempting entrance.

The water from overhead had slightly cooled, but it was a welcomed sensation to the positively ignited bodies still in the shower, as Alucard quickly snapped his hips forward to completely bury his long, rigid length inside Hans' warm, gripping body that seemed to beckon him in even further as the German arched his back and moaned loudly from experiencing so much, so fast.

"You feel so good..."Alucard purred, feeling as though he had already reached some kind of glorious heaven from just being connected to his perfect lover.

Hard and fast, just like how Hans had wanted it, Alucard drove his weeping member in and out of Hans' delightfully quivering and clenching entrance, able to feel when his silver-haired experienced pleasure before actually hearing Hans moan to the ceiling and mindlessly spread his legs even farther apart for him.

Hans' hands slowly slid down the moist shower wall, the strength of his arms allowing him to properly handle the staggering, soul-shattering force with which Alucard was thrusting inside of him, as his moans began to topple over one another, making him sound even more provocative, even more desperate for the man behind him.

Alucard's hands were holding tightly onto Hans' narrow hips, enabling the vampire to give sharp, quick pulls to the German's lower body in order to forcefully make him meet his thrusts, all of which about had Hans seeing brilliant waves of color flash behind his eyes as his prostate was struck over and over by such ministrations.

Knowing that he was mere seconds away from reaching his peak, as Alucard's rough, demanding sex was proving to be far too wonderful and pleasing to the German to withstand at great length, Hans urgently freed a hand from the wall and grasped his own straining length bouncing in between his legs.

The werewolf immediately arched his back, making his body rise up a little from his bent-over position, as the German fervently stroked his own member, adding even more cracks of lightening to course throughout his overly-sensitive body in the most mind-breaking of ways that made his toes curl and his testicles tighten with even more pressing need.

"Ahh…Alucard…mmn…"Hans warned in a long, labored moan as he fisted his leaking cock with almost harsh treatment, desperately teetering on his personal edge of completion as he felt Alucard purposefully drive his solid length in especially rough a few times in response.

"Ohh…right now…I'm about to come inside you," Alucard purred, his baritone voice a mixture of sultry pants and sexual grunts as he continued his brutal pace of thrusting his swelling length inside Hans whose trembling had only increased as he felt his vampiric lover also become insatiably close to his reaching his climax.

Hans initially grit his teeth but quickly relaxed his expression to that of sheer, blinding ecstasy as he squeezed his ass hard around Alucard's cock as his own length erupted line after line of creamy, incandescent essence that sprang out across the bottom of the porecelain tub before already getting depleted by the raining water.

After only another few, sharp thrusts inside Hans' quivering form, Alucard released his own seed deep inside the German's entrance, coating his warm insides with his white, sticky substance as the vampire tipped back his head, his pale, wet lips parted in a silent moan, and trembled upon feeling his climax completely riddle through his systems and shake his very being.

"Mmn…I love it when you come, Hans…you always squeeze me so tightly," Alucard wickedly informed his lover with a taunting smile as he carefully pulled his moist member of of the German's leaking entrance.

To Alucard's delight, Hans stood upright and turned around so he may face his vampire counterpart once more, a single, silver eyebrow already raised as Hans also could not help but smirk at such playfully sensual words that made his cheeks burn brightly.

"Then why don't you…"Hans began, his voice as smooth as silk as he cooed his words to his lover and draped his long, tanned arms on top of his shoulders, "…make me squeeze you again..."

Forever loving how mind-warpingly demanding Hans could be regarding their sex, Alucard quickly seized both of Hans' legs in his hands and effortlessly hoisted the slightly shorter German off of his feet so that his broad, tanned back was perfectly pinned up against the shower wall.

"Is that a challenge, my dearest Hans Günsche?" Alucard chided, his blood-red eyes narrowing dangerously as his smile only widened across his sheet-white features, both men's arousals increasing exponentially from the compromising position they were now in; the smell of steam-laden sex still thick all around them as they were so close to each other that their noses touched.

In a wordless, equally playful response, Hans clutched onto Alucard's shoulders, and kissed him fiercely; telling him without verbal communication that he needed him, that he would never tire of their passionate time together, that he loved him.

Alucard leaned his weight into Hans in order to keep the German successfully sandwiched in between his body and the wall, as he kept his grip tight on the bottoms of Hans' thighs; Alucard's erect length touching Hans' stretched, twitching entrance once more.

By now, the water from the shower was as cold as ice, but neither man paid this fact any mind, as Hans practically assaulted Alucard's delectable, addicting mouth with his own, loving it when he made the vampire purr and groan into their fiery kisses.

Suddenly breaking off their red-hot kiss which left both men panting hard, Alucard breathed out to the German, "I love you so much…"

Alucard inched his pulsating cock up into Hans' spread entrance with a deliberately slow scoop of his hips, just to make the ex-Nazi shiver in his arms and cling to his wide, pale back even more as he felt himself being filled again.

As if in total compliance to Alucard's most secretive, cognitive thoughts, Hans' body had initially stilled upon being breached again, but the experienced German quickly relaxed his muscles and allowed Alucard to fully sheath his throbbing cock inside him once more before a measured, cherishing pace of Alucard easing his length in and out of Hans' enveloping, textured heat was set – the German already groaning out in lustful appreciation of their continuation to make precious, meaningful love to one another.

Alucard kept his drenched head lowered, letting his lips rest against Hans' slick collarbone, as he made long, lingering thrusts inside his arching, panting lover that seemed particularly unable to stop from gripping at his shoulder blades in small attempts to deal with so much consuming, fulfilling pleasure that blanked his mind and overtook his every fiber.

"Promise me…that you'll come back to me, Hans…"Alucard softly growled against Hans' throat, seemingly knowing of Hans' upcoming mission, as the vampire's hands were growing restless on the German's legs as he picked up his pace and thrusted their hips together harder, faster.

Hans' response was immediate, as the German hoarsely moaned out to the brightly-illuminated ceiling, his fingers returning to Alucard's strong, sturdy shoulders now that he was pounding his length into him faster.

"…p-promise…ahh…I promise…Alucard, don't stop," Hans moaned loudly as he relished in the sensations of having Alucard practically have his way with his own body, the vampire moving Hans' own hips to and away from his sharply penetrating cock as he pleased in order to coax both men to an unbelievable end that was rapidly approaching.

Suddenly, feeling all his accumulated, tingling bundles of pleasure that had pooled low in his hot, throbbing groin almost painfully beg him to claimx, Hans threw his arms out wide from Alucard's back, one landing firmly against the adjacent shower wall while the other was planted against the cool, glass door – Hans' body arching beautifully as his head tipped back against the white tiles as his lips remained parted.

Alucard lifted his head up from Hans' throat, intent on seeing the heavenly man before him while Hans was at the very apex of his passion as the German could not help but mouth moan after moan, followed by countless pleads and calls of Alucard's own name; the vampire's thrusts inside his lover mindlessly becoming much more frantic and desperate as a result of seeing such beauty reach godliness.

"Alu…card…oh my God…I'm coming…!" Hans voiced as he scratched his nails at each of the surfaces his hands were still pressed against, his whole body shuddering dramatically as Alucard arched his own back and took in the full view of his sexy werewolf climaxing all over his finely-muscled stomach as he kept his own cock thrusting heavily up into Hans' contricting, vice-like heat.

Alucard kept his pale, perfect hips moving as he felt his own release positively tear through him only a second or so after Hans had announced his own attainment of that blissful, sexual high; the vampire sort of giving his hips a little shake which, in turn, made Hans' hips shake from side to side as Alucard completely emptied himself inside his lover once again, loving it always.

Both men were panting hard, their eyes barely able to stay open from the remarkable, boneless fatigue that was claiming them, as Alucard carefully set down Hans' legs, prompting the German to look up and seek the vampire's half-lidded gaze with his own.

Under the chilly spray of water, Alucard met Hans' gorgeous gaze and brought a hand to the back of the werewolf's liquid-mercury mane so he may tangle his fingers in the sopping locks before charmingly bringing their foreheads to rest against each other.

Hans closed his eyes, adoring the feeling of Alucard's long fingers sifting through his hair which about had him asleep on his feet at such a comforting touch, before Alucard quickly placed a kiss to Hans' forehead to gain his attention.

"You gave me your promise, Hans," Alucard informed the German soldier with a surprisingly tender smirk that spoke volumes more than what his actual words out loud could, "…remember that."

Despite feeling so unbearably tired from the general, physical requirements from their lovemaking, Hans also felt indescribably refreshed…happy…loved.

Everything that he had been worried about prior to this…just could not even compete with how wonderful he felt as he looked upon Alucard, Alucard looking upon him as well, with fresh thoughts whizzing through his sated mind about how much he cared for Alucard…and how much he had meant his promise to return to him.

"I will," Hans replied happily, a breathtaking smile on his handsome face as he reassured the dark-haired love of his life currently standing in front of him, secretly worrying about his German behind those soul-piercing red eyes that were lost in the rare display of such marvelous cheerfulness, obsessed with him behind his oftentimes haughty words and playful antics he would use regardless.

God help this world should Hans break his promise…and not able to return to Alucard's side after all.

The world would see a whole new evil it had never known before – Alucard would make sure of that.

X

Several hours later…

Dressed and ready, armed and silent, Hans kept as his white-gloved fingers interlaced and in between his knees, almost as if in quiet prayer, as he remained in the passenger seat next to Walter C. Dorneaz who was driving the car towards their destination of Canterbury, just a little ways southeast of London.

Hans knew that his twin Jericho M13 assault handguns were fully loaded with devastating jacketed soft point rounds attached to his waist, his Hellsing uniform was perfectly pressed without so much as a single blemish, and that Walter was currently bringing him closer and closer with each passing second to the one person, the one remaining Battalion member, who could very well end his life.

Perhaps Hans really was praying as he only focused on keeping his breathing measured and relaxing, his mind collected and calm as he stayed silent until spoke to.

"So…you and Alucard, eh?" the former Hellsing butler suddenly spoke up to his companion as he kept one black, fingerless gloved hand on the leather-bound steering wheel while his other held a cigarette up to his lips.

"What?" Hans asked, half-way due to his genuine miss of the newly-rejuvenated man's question as well as also being a little perplexed at the parts he did manage to hear, "…oh…yeah."

Walter blew the smoke out of his lungs, his navy-blue eyes watching the road out ahead of them as he continued to drive down the lengthy but scenic routes towards Canterbury, saying, "I see. Well, I guess it can't be helped, then…"

"What do you mean?" Hans asked innocently, still keeping his features schooled and stony as the upcoming battle was still weighing relentlessly on his mind no matter how much he wanted his and Walter's conversation to make him feel better.

"I'll have to give up on you," Walter clarified with a small, theatrical sigh as he quirked his lips into a playful smile around his cigarette, "…pity."

Hans chuckled softly in his throat, actually able to do so since his and Walter's conversation was starting to lighten his stress if only by a little; just the pure act of talking freely with someone else was edging on relaxing to the werewolf in such a high-strung moment.

"Sorry," Hans commented teasingly, a small smirk tugging at his lips as his hardened, concentrating features began to smooth out and he began to experience a unique but highly valuable peace before the storm.

At this, Walter laughed out loud, having to take his cigarette out of his mouth before doing so, as the butler had not seen Hans' little jab of humor coming at all, especially since he had been acting like a statue since they had left the estate.

"Don't worry about it; I think I'll manage. You know, I have always fancied Seras…" Walter confessed good-naturedly to the tanned ex-Nazi beside him as he replaced his cigarette back in his mouth.

"She likes you," Hans added, his smile only growing as he absorbed Walter's carefree, grinning face and sparkling eyes, almost as if the pair were not heading off to do what they were in the first place.

"I know," Walter chuckled before adding jokingly, "…just make sure you're not around when I'm with her so she'll only be able to look at me."

Both men laughed at the implications of Hans distracting Seras too much for Walter to have a chance with the female vampire as they were only another half an hour outside of the war-stricken and largely demolished town of Canterbury.

"Walter…"Hans started but stopped in order to receive acknowledgment before continuing saying the thought that had been nagging in the back of his mind for the passed couple of days.

"Yeah?"the butler replied patiently as he finished his cigarette with another exhale of musky, grey smoke before crushing the remains in the attached ashtray located in the center console.

Hans steadied his words, his gaze, his whole world before speaking his next words, needing for them to come out right without any mistakes since Walter needed to know how sincere he was being with him right now…no more jokes.

"You have my word that I will protect you," Hans told the young male by his side earnestly, his smoldering rose-colored gaze practically able to melt icebergs as he kept his gaze intently on Walter's profile.

Walter spared him a slow glance before returning his eyes and attention back to the road before saying just as seriously, "I know you will."

Satisfied and immensely relieved to hear that Walter understood his sincere valor towards his safety, Hans let his gaze fall from the handsome youth as he also looked out ahead of them towards the road – no more words being spoken by either man as they finally reached their destination with their hearts and minds full of various, inexplicably personal reasons why they needed to be there and do what they were planning to do.

X

The streets of Canterbury were in utter ruins, possibly worse than what either man had seen since the horrid war between organizations and factions had started.

Where classically constructed, white-walled and brown-trimmed buildings and residences once stood proudly, only a few blocks of charred foundation were able to be seen lining the pathways around the famous town.

Even further out into the distance, Canterbury's once-beautiful cathedrals that had had intricately designed towers that dotted the skies and shaped the landscape around them now lay in piles of dirt-covered rubble and debris that greatly cluttered the area.

Hans and Walter had been carefully scouting the seemingly detonated area for a short while, looking over their surroundings with keen senses and narrowed, troubled eyes as they sought any kind of information as to what the morbidly crazed Doctory might be planning for their arrival.

Perhaps it was because there were the faces of some buildings still left intact and standing around this particular spot, Hans and Walter soon found themselves walking towards a paved clearing, possibly some center of town where intersections ran which provided them this huge, square empty space.

Suddenly, Hans' hand shot out towards Walter as he said, "Walter, stop!"

The latter instantly halted in his tracks just as the German had ordered him to, his senses on full alert now that Hans seemed to be onto something.

The werewolf sniffed the polluted, foggy air once more, just barely able to identify a variety of scents that assaulted his senses, immediately recognizing that that was why the Doctor had wanted for them to come out to this place – Hans' sharp senses had been thrown off from so much fresh smoke and charred, crumbling buildings that he had not realized this scent until it was too late!

"We're surrounded!" Hans yelled towards his teammate which was immediately followed by a multiple barrages of the solid concrete below them start to shatter in areas as hoards of masked vampire experiments came up from underneath the ground to encircle the pair.

The vampire freaks' eyes burned a bright red against the blur of black from their armor as they stood closely together in a large but intimidating circle around the werewolf and the butler, who were instantly on guard and ready to start eliminating the unholy mob.

"Very nicely done, finding me out, Captain," the Doctor suddenly praised as he effortlessly stepped passed his small army of brainless, bloodthristy miscreants as he clapped his plastic-gloved hands together a few times, "I have been expecting you."

"Walter…"Hans whispered to the smaller man at his back as he kept his narrowed eyes glued to the disgusting view of the blood-spattered and smiling Doctor out ahead of him,"…I'll leave the vampires to you…Angel of Death."

"Understood," Walter stated firmly before turning back to his end of the gradually enclosing rows of black-clad monsters with a cool, wicked smirk on his face as he lifted up his gloved hands and then moved them apart, making the electric-blue of his microfilament razor wires briefly glint as if in some maddening prelude to his bloody intentions.

Hans clutched his hands into fists as he started his transformation into a werewolf, the physical change of his body's structure extremely painful as the Captain had his teeth grit as his body was quickly covered in a silver-white fur, his face elongated into a snout, his large, broad shoulders bursting out of his Hellsing uniform.

Hans had slightly bent his rapidly transforming body over, bringing his large, furry arms in front of his lowered face before he had changed all the way into a large, powerful werewolf with a long jaw full of razor-sharp teeth, and furious glaring eyes.

The clothes previously adorning his torso now lay about his waist in tatters, some hanging strips of beige and white still tucked into his dust-colored pants, as Hans finally unclenched his strong, curved claws and brought his arms down to his sides in a frightening display of sheer, raw power and bloodlust.

"It never gets old, seeing you do that, Captain," the Doctor said evenly, having watched Hans' brief but intense transformation with a smirk on his face and a bright white glare shining from his multi-lense glasses.

Hans arched his extraordinarily muscled back and howled angrily, making the bleak and tortured town practically tremble under such force, before Hans suddenly dashed from his spot towards the insane Nazi physician.

The Doctor, however, had anticipated a hasty frontal attack and easily stepped out of the way, making Hans blindly swipe his threatening claws towards the Doctor's position before turning around to face him.

The Doctor was surprisingly light on his feet, dodging another one of Hans' brutal attacks that would have surely torn out most of the Nazi's chest – the blonde-haired man reaching a steady hand into the pocket of his stained laboratory coat as he backtracked another couple of steps to be out of Hans' wide, ferocious reach.

Quickly, Hans utilized his and the Doctor's new positions to leap onto a side of one the nearby buildings that the Nazi had unexpectantly walked towards, before using his leverage and attacking the Doctor from above, his out-stretched hands pulled back at his sides in order to deliver the most bone-shattering blow.

The silver and white-coated werewolf buried his claws in the Doctor's sides, knocking him flat on his back with Hans squatting menacingly on top of him, roaring in the Nazi's pained face and letting some of his saliva drip from his fangs onto his glasses.

However, taking Hans completely by surprise, the Doctor chuckled despite his pain and suddenly stabbed something into the werewolf's arm.

Hans howled and backed off the Doctor who was quick to get back to his feet, a wide smile splitting the Nazi's lips as he clearly ignored his injuries as he watched Hans pull out the small syringe that he had just put into his arm, the liquid having already been drained into Han's body.

Hans growled, holding onto his arm, until he quietly gasped in shock and fell to his knees in horrible, mind-breaking pain.

"Tsk, tsk…"the Doctor mocked as he inched closer to the werewolf whose body was vastly being turned back into its human form against Hans' will, "I expected so much more from you, Captain Hans Günsche. Oh well…"

Hans was lying on his side on the concrete, wide-eyed, sweating profusely, and panting for air as he could feel his veins burn with whatever he had been injected with, making him unable to sustain his werewolf form by compromising his own molecular blueprints.

Hans had barely even known that the Doctor had approached his lying form until he felt a sharp kick to his face that made him forcefully turn over to lie on his back as his body continued to go from partially werewolf to human in a painful, agonizing display.

_Pow!_

Hans immediately coughed up massive amounts of dark, crimson blood that spattered out of his mouth and onto his throat and face as he felt his human form grow heavier and heavier, the blinding, white-hot pain in his chest from where the Doctor had just shot him already dulling somewhat as the rose-eyed man knew that he was losing too much blood and probably could not regenerate since he had already been made not to transform.

Wispy, grey lines of smoke sizzled out of the barrel of the Doctor's Mauser C96 handgun as he only kept it pointed at Hans' bleeding form for a moment longer before informing his ex-comrade plainly, uncaringly, "Actually, on second thought, I think I shall kill your little friend first. He seems to be taking out my minions quite quickly. You…stay right there, ja?"

"W…wait…"Hans whispered, wanting for his voice to be louder as he watched the Doctor place his military gun up by his shoulder, pointing at the sky, and disappear from view to, no doubt, go over to where Walter was.

Hans gingerly turned over to lie on his side, a hand coming up to instinctively press against the large, gaping wound in his scarlet-stained chest to try to assess the damage, as he made himself take deep, measured breaths in order to deal with the pain and keep his senses intact.

_You have my word that I will protect you._

Hans squeezed his lovely, wine-hued eyes shut, recalling his own words that he had said so firmly, so confidently to Walter only a short while ago…when they had been in the car and chatting casually…just like friends.

_I know you will._

Hans opened his eyes.

Meanwhile, during the entire time Hans had been fighting with the Doctor, Walter had been swiftly diminishing the vampire's numbers, executing the large, drooling brutes with fluid grace as he manipulated his invisible wires to cut through freak after freak with an almost heinous elegance.

Walter had his gloved hands spread far apart before quickly swiping one of them downward while the other was raised over his head, not unlike the rather artistic pose of a professional tango dancer, before he swung them both up high like the ending, crescendo note the maestro would give to his orchestra – the former Hellsing butler far too distracted in his magnificent bouts of killing his enemies to notice the blonde-haired madman approaching him from behind.

"You know, I have always hated you…"the Doctor stated very matter-of-factly as he was finally standing directly behind the black-haired young man with his gun still at attention up by his shoulder while he spoke.

As if in slow motion, Walter still had his wires strung about the crowds of vampires before him, but upon hearing the Doctor's cruel words, he turned around with fright in his dark blue eyes as his brilliant mind immediately assessed that he could not dodge an attack from the Nazi at this close of range.

"Please give my regards to the Major when you seem him in hell…"the Doctor continued as he began to slowly bring down his gun towards the shocked Englishman in front of him.

Suddenly, in a blur of movement too quick for anyone's eyes to process, a menacing, bloody figure appeared behind the Doctor, one hand gripping tightly around the Doctor's wrist that held the gun as Walter could only see one, penetrating eye from over the Doctor's shoulder.

"You…don't touch…him…"growled an incredibly venomous voice before the sound of a sickening crunch rang out in between the three men; the Doctor crying out in a choked scream as Hans broke his wrist in half.

Walter's eyes widened as he watched the Doctor's hand hang limply in Hans' grasp, the gun falling uselessly to the ground below, before Hans let go of the shatter apendage and instead used his hand to grab a fistful of the Doctor's straight, blonde hair and rear his head back.

The Doctor was panting hard, managing to say in pained voice, "W-what are you doing?!"

In purposefully languid and taunting movements, Hans retrieved his standard-issued Nazi military knife with his free hand and brought it up to the side of the Doctor's exposed and vulnerable neck, his tanned, blood-streaked face unmoving and fearless behind the Nazi's trembling form.

"Auf Wiedersehen…"Hans said in a deathly timbered voice before he slowly dragged the long, jagged-edged knife from one end of the Doctor's quivering, screaming throat to the other, making blood that was supposed to be moving inside still-connected arteries and veins spray into the air with nowhere else to go.

The Doctor's painfully severed head dropped from his shoulders onto the ground, followed closely by the crimson-stained Nazi weapon never to be picked up again, before Hans let the rest of his failing body follow suit; only then did Hans relax his overly-tense muscles and systems…now that his mission was finally over.

Walter's eyes widened in utter horror as he finally witnessed the dire state his German comrade was in as Hans took a few steps back before falling onto his knees, breathing shallowly as he kept his warm but unfocused eyes in Walter's general direction as he continued to kill off any vampires that got too close.

"H-Hans!!" Walter shouted, seeing him fall to the ground, before rushing over to his side.

Walter's movements were urgent but careful as he knelt down beside Hans and gently turned him over onto his back so he may observe his wounds and talk to him – worry written all over the former butler's usually easy-going and relaxed face as he watched as Hans could barely keep his beautiful eyes open and that his breathing was quite labored.

"Hans! Look at me…stay with me, alright?" Walter voiced desperately as he efficiently lifted his attention back to the approaching remains of the vampire mob and swiftly eliminated them with a snap of his tightly-drawn strings.

"…poison…"Hans said as clearly and as loudly as he could manage, despite so much pain, so much tedious fatigue wearing him out and making him feel impossibly incapacitated and helpless.

"You've been poisoned?! We've got to get you out of here…" Walter exclaimed, freeing one of his significant and deadly hands so he may retrieve his celular phone from the inside of his jet-black vest, already dialing Sir Integra's direct line so they may be transported out of this area and back to the manor as soon as possible.

"Are you…alright?" Hans asked weakly, drawing in another precious breath of air as he closed his eyes in the pain that it brought him as the act made his deeply wounded chest extend and contract.

Walter lowered his phone and looked Hans squarely in his face, his eyebrows drawn together in the middle but the set of his jaw was gravely serious as he replied to the man lying beside him, "Yes…all thanks to you, Hans. You saved me…"

Hans blinked slowly, processing Walter's sincere and heart-felt words spoken so kindly to him, and was just about to say something in reply…but suddenly, could not findthe strength to do so.

"Hans? Hans!!" Walter shouted again in the German's abruptly unmoving and serene-looking face before returning his phone back to his ear and yelling that he needed help now…Hans was not breathing.

X

…_his body is rejecting the venom…assaulting his genetic codes__…need to operate now…_

Hans could not recognize that voice. It was a deep, older baritone, not unpleasant in nature, but the way it was used in such a serious, stern manner was a bit off-putting and confusing.

_I see…do what you must… I will not accept failure with this one, is that clear?!_

Han immediately recognized that strong, feminine voice as belonging to none other than his commander, Sir Integra.

Was Sir Integra nearby?

Was she…scared of something?

Her voice sounded so troubled; it had cracked a little before she had forced it to sound strong and solid.

Hans still could not open his eyes, only seeing blurred illusions of white and red against the darkness behind his eyelids as he slipped in and out of consciousness without knowing where he was or how he had gotten there.

Sir Integra…Walter…

Alucard…

Would he ever see them again?

X

Some time later…

Hans gingerly opened his radiant, strawberry-colored eyes, blinking slowly to make more progress in making his temporarily blurred vision to disappear so he may get his senses back.

Hans blinked again, his vision clearing and allowing him to see a view of a white but shadowed ceiling, while his senses picked up on the faint, consistent beeping sounds of the medical equipment he was currently hooked up to that continued to monitor his vital signs.

Covering his nose and mouth was a pear-shaped, plastic breathing apparatus, helping him take in and out ample amounts of necessary oxygen that was also hooked up to another machine located down on the floor.

"Hans! You're awake…"a pleasant but frantic-sounding voice called from somewhere to his left before his rapidly increasing vision took in the very welcomed sight of Sir Integra standing over him, her brilliant blue eyes a little puffy and swollen behind her large-rimmed glasses as she looked him over.

Hans opened his mouth to say something, but found that he needed to clear his throat first, as his impossibly dry mouth just could not form the words he wanted to say to her.

"It's okay now," Sir Integra spoke up, noticing how her German officer had tried to speak to her just now and failed, as she mindfully placed both of her hands inside his left hand and lifted it up slightly from the bed and closer to her own body, "You're safe, back in the Hellsing estate."

Hans blinked at her words, digesting them and their hidden, unspoken meanings, as he let her squeeze his much larger hand in her both of hers as they continued to study each others' gazes.

"W…Walter…?" Hans voiced hoarsely, the sound of his melodic timber thoroughly muffled by the breathing apparatus, but Sir Integra had understood him perfectly.

"He's fine," Sir Integra said with a bit of a sad smile curving her lips at her forever loyal subordinate who still found it in himself to be worried about others despite being laid up himself, "...oh, yes; he asked me to give you this for him."

Hans watched with tired, half-lidded eyes as Sir Integra leaned in close, completely careful of the various cords and wires around him, as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, making Hans close his eyes as soon as he had felt such gentle contact.

As soon as Sir Integra was within view again, Hans smirked lazily at the implications of Walter wanting to give him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude, before chuckling softly in his chest.

"He is very grateful to you, Hans…and so am I," Sir Integra confessed sincerely, still holding his hand encouragingly, appreciatively as she spoke to the lying, recovering man, "…thank you."

Hans gave her hands a tiny squeeze as the German nodded simply to her words, his kind smile still in place on his handsome face which pleased Integra to no end as she watched him ceaselessly display such humility and generosity.

Hans cleared his horribly uncomfortable throat again before speaking.

"Alucard…when can I see Alucard?" Hans asked, almost pleaded to his commander as she immediately softened her usually stern, fierce gaze into a tender, understanding look upon her subordinate.

"I promise you can see him very soon, but now you need your rest. That's an order, soldier," Sir Integra said good-naturedly with a smile, finishing her statement with a psuedo-serious demand of her injured werewolf.

Hans smiled, nodding again in response as Sir Integra replaced his captured hand back onto the white hospital bed in which he was currently bundled up, bandaged, and warm.

Sir Integra watched as Hans merely closed his lovely eyes again, tipped his head slightly to the side, and was asleep in no time, making Sir Integra realize just how exhausted the German still was after ungoing multiple surgeries to treat his gunshot wound that would not initially close on its own, coupled with him having to battle the deadly poison that had been running throughout his systems prior to the Hellsing physicians seeing him.

Sir Integra remembered that she had also checked up on the handsome, silver-haired Captain that first night he had been in the Hellsing manor as he had slept, wanting to make sure that he had been, in fact, treated and comfortable in his new surroundings.

Admittedly, the blonde-haired woman had also just wanted to see him again, having still not believed that the Hellsing Organization…that she had acquired someone as mysterious and powerful, handsome and unexpectantly alluring as Hans Günsche in their ranks; almost like she had to verify the fact again with her own eyes before calling it a night.

Now, as Sir Integra found herself standing over the sleeping, wounded werewolf once more, the heiress could not help but feel her heart grow heavy, her eyes threatening to spill even more crystalized tears that night, as she took in the sight of such a selfless, perfect creature before her that had proven himself time and time again to her cause.

She could not have been happier that Hans had made it back alive, and she quickly realized that she needed to inform Alucard right away that Hans had just asked for him.

X

_Author's Note_: Alrighty, so I may have been drinking a little when I wrote most of this. My apologies. Anywho, drop me a line should you feel a bit bold, as I would love to hear any thoughts and opinions. Thanks! Btw, I think this story shall only have one more chapter to go…thank God lol.


End file.
